


Earth on their own

by Londonrose98



Series: On their own [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 100 are family, Abby Bashing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everything is more drawn out, Married Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Mom!Clarke!, Sisters, clarke is a badass on her own, longer time periods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2019-06-27 15:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 38,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15687789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Londonrose98/pseuds/Londonrose98
Summary: Octavia and Clarke are sent down to Earth without Bellamy. But things are more different than that. Clarke knew about Octavia, Bellamy and Clarke are married, Clarke was locked up for a different reason. Oh, and the Ark fixed the oxygen right after they abandoned the 100 to the ground.Note* Timeline is complete in series





	1. The SkyBox

**Author's Note:**

> Everything you recognize isn’t mine and everything you don’t is mine. If you read something that reminds you of another fic then I apologize. I created this fic after reading thousands of different fic and some things just stick with you. All credit belongs to whoever came up with it.

Chapter 1 - The SkyBox 

 

Clarke’s POV

I feel the sun on my face, I see trees all around me. The scent of wildflowers in a breeze, it's so beautiful. In this moment I’m not stranded in space. It’s been 97 years since a nuclear apocalypse killed everyone on Earth, leaving the planet simmering in radiation. Fortunately, there were survivors. 12 nations had operational space stations at the time of the bombs, there is now only the Ark. One station formed from the many. We are told the Earth needs another 100 years to become survivable again. 4 more spaced locked generations and man can go home, back to the ground. The ground, that’s the dream. This is reality. And reality sucks.

My name is Clarke Blake (or if you are like my mother and refuse to believe in my marriage) - Clarke Griffin. Yes, that Blake, the ones who hid the girl under the floor for almost 16 years. No, I’m not from under the floor, my sister-in-law Octavia is. And yes I did know about her, no matter how hard my mother tries to pretend that I didn’t. I haven’t seen Octavia since she was 16 at the masquerade ball, I tried to get her out of there just as much as her brother (my husband) Bellamy did. But we failed and she was found and placed in prison, just for being born but that’s not the reason I’m in this place. 

The SkyBox, the prison here on the Ark. I am in here because my husband and I were framed and I took the fall because they would have floated Bellamy right away. Floated is how we say executed up here, any and all crimes committed by someone over the age of 18 is punishable by death. I still have 3 months till I turned 18, Bellamy is already 21. So I confessed to save my husband because there is a small chance that I will be pardons when the time comes to review my case. I’m a doctor and my mother and father (may he Rest In Peace) are important members in the counsel. I could survi-

The door was wretched open and a stream of guards with shock batons came in.

“Prisoner 319, face the wall.” The first guard ordered. I stood up and did as he said. 

“What is this?” I questioned, ‘its too early to be my review, don’t panic’ I told myself.

“Quiet. Hold out your right arm.” He ordered again. 

“It’s too early, I have another 3 months before I turn 18,” I said trying to keep the cool tone to my voice.

On the Ark every crime no matter how small is punishable by death unless you are under 18.

“Take off your watch,” the guard grabbed my arm.

I panicked.

“No, this is my fathers!” The other guard, the quiet one, reached for me. “No!”

I elbowed the one behind me in the gut and when he let me go, I reached for the quiet ones baton. I grabbed his wrist that was still holding the baton and turned it in on him, stunning him in the chest. I shoved the first one away when he recovered and shot out only cell and shut the door behind me. When I reached the railing, I stopped in shock. The entire SkyBox was being emptied, prisoners being pushed and shoved out of cells, even one or two being carried away. Another guard came out of the empty cell next to mine and stopped when he saw me free from my guards.

“Prisoner 319 Stop!” He yelled. 

“Clarke! Stop!” I actually listened this time.

It was my mom, Dr. Abby Griffin. A couple of things about my mom, she is the best doctor on the Ark and is one of the highest ranking counsel official below only Chancellor Jaha and Marcus Kane. She refuses to acknowledge my marriage and thinks that she can make things go away if she believes in it hard enough. Oh and she killed my father, Jake Griffin. 

Even knowing that, seeing her was a moment of reprieve for me. ‘She won’t let them kill me,’ I thought. But there was that little voice in the back of my head to ‘your dad trusted her too, look how that turned out.’ Turns out it didn’t matter if I trusted her or not, she wasn’t going to give me a chance. 

“Wait here,” She told the guards, holding up a hand.

She pulled me into her arms, and I didn’t fight her. I didn’t want to die and I hoped she might help me. 

“What’s going on? What’s happening? What is this?” I sobbed into her shoulder. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a guard grab another prisoner, a boy, a force him down a hallway. 

“They are killing us all aren’t they? Reducing population to make more time for the rest of you?” I tried to compose myself, I wasn’t going to die being a blubbering mess. 

The Ark is dying, and to keep it a secret my father was killed. The oxygen that we have left can only sustain us for a few more months and my father wanted to tell the people and my mother disagreed. She turned him in for treason and he was floated just a few hours later. 

“Clarke, you are not being executed.” Mom ran a hand down my face, I guess trying to be comforting. It wasn’t really working. 

“You are being sent to the ground. All 100 of you prisoners.” She said this like it was good news, I didn’t think so.

“What? But its not safe,” I was back to panicking and trying to hide it. “No...but we get reviewed at 18.”

“The rules have changed. This gives you a chance to live, Clarke. Your instinct will tell you to try and take care of the others first, just like your father. But be careful, I can’t lose you too, Clarke. I love you too much.” She caressed my face again. 

If it was any other time and I wasn’t about to be sent to my death, I probably would have slapped her and yelled at her for even mentioning my father and acting like she loved him, or me for that matter. But I didn’t have the time apparently. I saw my mom look over my shoulder and the next thing I knew I felt something pinching in my back. Blackness started to ting my vision and I collapsed into my mother's arms. 

The last thing I heard was my mother whispering to me.

“Earth, Clarke. You’re going to Earth.” Then nothing.


	2. Landed

Chapter 2 - Landed

 

Clarke’s POV

I felt the thrust of the engines before I had even really opened my eyes. I knew then it was too late for any of us. I wished to see Bellamy one more time before I died. It had only been two weeks since I was put in the SkyBox for a crime neither of us committed. But still, I missed him. I missed his smile, his wavy dark hair that I could run my fingers through. He always went above and beyond to take care of anyone who needed it, his sister and I always were his number one responsibilities. 

As I opened my eyes, I looked around and saw kids strapped in everywhere, there wasn’t an empty seat. I couldn’t see Octavia from here and hope somehow she got spared from this terrible fate that the rest of us had been subjected to. 

As I became more aware, I felt a pain in my right wrist and looked down to see my fathers watch missing, and a cold metal band in its place. I felt something stabbing into the skin and felt around seeing if I could take it off. I couldn’t. I looked to the seat next to me and found someone I recognized, just for how famous her crime was. Raven Reyes. The Spacewalker.

“Welcome back to the land of the living, Princess.” She said with a smirk. 

“Thanks, you’re Raven Reyes, right?” I asked, I hoped I wasn’t wrong. She was rumored to be someone whom you don’t want to be on her bad side. 

There was a crash as we entered the Earth’s Atmosphere. There was screams and shouts of shock all throughout the dropship. Lights started to turn on and screens began to play a video showing Chancellor Jaha. 

“Prisoners of the Ark, hear me know.” He stated. “You have been given a second chance, and as your Chancellor it is my hope that you see this as not just a chance for you, but a chance for all of us. Indeed for mankind itself. We have no idea what is waiting down there for you. If the odds for survival was better we would have sent others. Frankly we are sending you because your crimes have made you expendable.”

“Jaha is a dick!!” I heard someone shout from one of the seats. 

“Those crimes will be forgiven, your records whipped clean.” As he talked I could hear others laughing at the kid who had shouted, even my seat mate possible Raven Reyes. There was another crash. 

“The drop site has been chosen carefully,” the video of Jaha kept talking. I glared at the screen, I never liked Jaha, even when I was best friends with his son, Wells, while we were growing up. “Before the last war, Mt. Weather was a military base built within a mountain,” the screen glitched and Jaha was gone for a moment before his face reappeared. “It was supposed to be stocked with enough non-perishables to sustain up to 300 people for 2 years.” 

Two kids started to unbuckle their belts when they realized that gravity wasn’t affecting us, artificial or real. They floated around doing flips in the air as other kids cheered them on. I noticed the possible Raven girl going to unbuckle her own seat belt and keep up her reputation as spacewalker. I put my hand on hers and begged her with my eyes. 

“No, don’t when the parachutes deploy you’ll be slammed into the floor.” She looked me in the eyes and I saw that she believed me. She took her hand away from the buckle. 

“Get back in your seats! You are gong to hurt yourselves!!!” I shouted at the two ‘floaters’. They laughed in my face. I tried again, “Please get back in your seats!”

Jaha’s voice continued over the commotion. “Mt. Weather is life, you must get there if you want to live. You’re one responsibility is to stay alive. Final-“

It was too late, we hit another bump and the boys went flying behind us. Jaha was cut off and there was a loud explosion and more screams closely followed it. 

“Retrorockets ought to have fired by now, I’m Raven by the way, you guessed right,” Raven said. “I’m engineer, if they don’t fire soon this is going end very badly.”

“Ok. Everything on this ship is 100 years old right, maybe it just takes a second.” I hoped I was right and that the fear I felt wasn’t leaking into my voice to much. I was terrified I was going to die, I would never see Bellamy again, or Octavia, or Wells. I would never get to live my life. I might see my father again but who really knows what happens.

“Yeah, that’s got to be it.” Raven said, I could tell she was trying to convince herself as much as me. I wondered if she had someone she loved too. 

The ship jerked as the parachutes let lose and there was moment of free fall before I felt the jets kick in. The lights went out and I could see sparks flying everywhere in the ship. Raven reached for my hand, I was grateful I didn’t want to die alone. Everyone was screaming and I’m pretty sure I heard my voice in the multitude of voices. There was a final crash and then silence. 

Everyone settled and barely anyone dared to breathe. I could hear the machines shutting down and for the first time in my life I didn’t hear machine hum. A lanky Asian kid strapped to the wall voiced my thoughts.

“Listen, no machine hum.” He said in awe. The kid with giant googles on his head next to him looked around in awe. 

“Whoa,” google kid said. I agreed with him in my head. 

Raven’s voice startled me back into reality. “That’s a first.”

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Bellamy’s face flashing in my head. His smile and everyone of his plethora of freckles danced before my eyes. I was never going to see him again, I could feel it in my heart. I tried not to puke after such a rough landing, I could hear others behind trying to conceal their retching. 

After a moment buckles started to being unlatched and I could see kids starting to stand up and look for the door. 

I ran to the kids who had been flung into the wall when the parachutes had deployed, I went to one of the boys. Raven followed and she went to the other boy. 

“Raven, is he breathing?” I shouted at her, as I didn’t find a pulse of the boy in front of me. She didn’t answer, so I looked up to see her shake her head sadly. 

“The outer door is on the lower level,” I heard someone shout behind me. “Let’s go!”

“No, we can’t.” I chased after the kids clambering down the ladder. “We can’t just open the doors.”

There was man in front of everyone. He had a shaved head and strong build. “Hey, just back it up guys, we can’t all get out of the door at the same time.” He said in a strong voice. His distraction gave me enough time to push through all the people and get up to the front. 

“The air could be toxic, we have to be careful.” I warned.

“If the air is toxic Princess, we are dead already.” The man argued. “I’m Miller,” he introduced himself. I knew that name, his dad was a guard up on the Ark, one of the commanders. I had heard about his son’s arrest but no one was allowed to know what he did to get himself in the SkyBox. 

I couldn’t argue with him, he was right. And besides we couldn’t survive in this ship forever. 

“I’m Clarke, your right but we at least need to be careful opening the doors. We don’t know what is out there.” I replied. Before he could say anything, I heard my name from the back of the group. 

“Clarke?” A voice sounded. I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding. I was both happy and pissed that she was here. I turned around to see Octavia flying off of a ladder and pushing past people to get to me. 

“Tavia!” I shouted as she came flying into my arms. Once she was in my arms, I could relax at least a little bit knowing that she was at least with me, safe or not. I knew where she was. 

“That’s the girl they hid under the floor,” someone murmured in the crowd around the door. 

“Oh my god! I’ve missed you so much.” I said as I clutched her to me, trying to protect her from the whispers in the crowd. 

“Clarke, what happened after they put me in the SkyBox? My mom? My brother?” She asked me frantically. 

Someone near by muttered, “Brother, no one has a brother.” I ignored the comment and tried to figure out how to tell her of Aurora’s fate. 

“Tavia, your mom....she was floated a few hours after you were founded. Bell was stripped of his guard posting and they made him become a janitor. I’m so sorry, little sister.” I told her softly, well aware that everyone was listening. I felt her start to shake when I began to tell her of her family, but she stood up quickly, her face drained of all color.

“Little Sister!!!” She said loudly. Oh yeah, I forgot she didn’t know that Bell and I got married. Opps.

“Yeah...a few months after you were found. Bell and I, we were all each other had. My dad was floated about a month after you were put into lockup, my moms fault but we don’t need to talk about that now.” I explained sheepishly. 

The crowd was bursting with energy combined with being on the ground and hearing gossip about the forbidden child, it was getting very tense in the dropship. 

“That’s Octavia Blake!” 

“The girl the hid under the floor for 16 years!” 

“They should have floated you they day the found you!”

All of these yelled by different people in the crowd. Octavia went to attack someone in the crowd. The guard’s kid, MIller and I held her back.

“Tavia, wait. Let’s give the something else to remember you by.” I said trying to calm her down. Miller looked at me with apprehension. Tavia looked at me confused. 

“You are going to be the first person on the ground in almost 100 years.” I could see her eyes begin to light up with excitement. I could see Miller starting to smirk behind Octavia. He moved to put his hand on the lever to open the door. 

Tavia gripped my hand, as Miller started to pull the lever. All the sudden my eyes were blinded by the bright light that flooded the ship. As I blinked my eyes quickly trying to get them to adjust, I felt Octavia’s hand slip from mine. 

My eyes adjusted just in time for Octavia to reach the end of the fallen door and pause. She took a deep breath and jumped. Real wind was blowing in her hair and the sun was shining on her face. 

Everyone stopped and watched as she took a few steps around and took it all in. 

“WE’RE BACK BITCHES!!!” She yelled into the green forest. That was the cue, everyone ran and jumped around like crazy. You could see the awe in everyone’s movements and taste the excitement dancing on everyone’s skin. 

As I jumped on to the ground and took it in myself, I felt Tavia come up and take my hand again. All of the sudden I felt a tear drip down my face and started. 

“It’s ok to miss him, Princess. I miss him too.” Tavia said into my shoulder as she hugged me. 

“We are going to live down here, for him, and one day when the Ark dies and they join us down here. We will be the ones taking care of him. “ I said with conviction in my voice. 

Octavia smiled and nodded. “Now come on, Sister, we have got a world to explore. “

We ran to enjoy our new world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to try and sent a goal to keep updating. Don’t post a new chapter till I have written another. But I have a few extra for leeway. Anyways I’ll try. Hope you like this one


	3. Chapter 3 - Earth

Chapter 3 - Earth

 

Clarke’s POV

After a few minutes of running around with Octavia enjoying the brand new world that was now their own. Clarke started to remember Jaha’s message from the video. Mt. Weather, supplies, salvation. 

I decided to let Tavia continue to enjoy the forest and fresh air, while I went into the drop ship to look for anything that I could help us. I found a backpack with a few water bottles, a map and some mapping equipment. I took a walk around the outside of the dropship with the map and tried to find out where we were. 

I ended up on a cliff overlooking the forest where I could easily see a wide open forest below me and a mountain peak standing out in the view. I felt someone come up next to me, it was Miller. 

“What are you looking at Griffin?” He asked, “You should be enjoying this with everyone else including your sister.”

“I didn’t think you would know who I am Miller, I’m surprised.” I said to him. He laughed, “Well, Griffin, your mom is one the most important people on the Ark and your dad was floated for treason. Everyone knows who you are.”

“Well then let me correct a few of your facts Miller because you got a lot of that wrong. My dad wasn’t just floated, my mom was the one that turned him in. And it wasn’t treason, he was just trying to be a good person. The Ark, its dying and he wanted to tell the people. That’s why they sent us down here, to conserve oxygen and to see if they can survive down here when the Ark dies. Also, my name isn’t Griffin anymore. I got married, that’s why Octavia is my sister. My name is Clarke Blake, and my husband is up there with no clue if his family is dead or alive.” I ranted, I tried not to take my anger out on him, he hadn’t done anything to me but I was just so angry at the Ark, my mom, the council.

I could see him reeling out of the corner of my eye. “I’m sorry, I guess your right, I don’t have all the facts.” I started to apologize but he raised his hand before I could get the words out of my mouth. 

“It’s ok Blake. I get it, I would be pissed if all of that happened to me too. But I think that we can help each other down here. I saw you with the map, I went in the dropship, everything is fried and when I went up to the roof a bunch of the panels are missing, must have come off in the landing. I think we are really on our own down here. What do you got?” He asked seriously.

I shook my head. “Nothing good, do you see that peak out there in the distance?” I asked and when he nodded I continued, “That is Mt. Weather, that is where our lifeline is and there is a 20 mile, radiation soaked forest between us and it.”

He whistled out a low sound, “Damnit, the Ark can’t even abandon us properly.” He looked like he wanted to hit something, I wouldn’t have blamed him if he did. His reply got a low chuckle out of me, thinking about how perfect the Ark thought they where and how wrong they really were.

Miller and I stood there for a moment in silence, but then sounds of something other then parting reached our ears we turned and raced back to the front of the dropship. The google kid and his Asian friend were holding Octavia back from attacking some kid with long hair and a confidant walk. I raced up to stand in front of her.

“What the hell is going on here?” Miller said loudly, gaining everyone’s attention. Octavia melted into my back and I could feel the tension seep out of her body. 

“This asshole is just making comments about things he doesn’t understand.” She said over my shoulder. I turned to glare at the kid. 

“What the hell are you on about?” I said strongly. 

“Oh what Griffin? Are you in charge here too like mommy is up on the Ark, last I checked we haven’t voted for a chancellor yet.” He sneered at me. 

“I don’t care about who is in charge and I don’t care about whoever the hell you are, all I care about is my sister and making sure we can survive. We need to get to Mt. Weather if we want to live, we don’t have a choice. And even if I was in charge, I’m not be trying to be my mother in any way.” I was insulted at being compared to my mother but I didn’t care enough to get in to it with this kid. 

“Names Murphy, John Murphy. And we don’t have to listen to anything you say or any of the chancellor’s “Helpful” advice. We are free down here, Princess. If you want to find Mt. Weather so badly, then go find it yourself. We don’t have to listen to anybody and we can do whatever the hell we want.” He said, we had everyone’s attention now, like the old videos of people watching that game go back and forth. Ping Pong? Basketball? 

One of his lackeys behind him started up a chat “WHATEVER THE HELL WE WANT” and soon everyone in the vicinity started chanting. Soon enough the people went back to exploring the area around them still chanting as they went. 

Soon the only people left around the front of the dropship was Miller, Octavia, google kid, his friend, and me. 

Google kid introduced himself, “I’m Jasper and this here is Monty, my best friend. I think we want to help you out here. We’ll go to Mt. Weather with you.” He said pointing at himself and then the Asian kid next to him who was now Monty. Monty nodded along with Jasper as he spoke. 

“I’ll go with you too Clarke,” I heard Miller say. Octavia was still clutching my arm but her grip had loosed considerably after Murphy had walked off. 

“Thanks you guys,” I said as I turned to Tavia, “T, you don’t have to go if you don’t want to.”

She was shaking her head “No” before I had even finished my sentence. “There is no way in hell I am missing out on exploring this place and spending more time with you Clarke. And besides if I stay here, who knows what will happen to Murphy if he opens his mouth again.” 

I shouldn’t have expected anything less from her, she loved to explore new things, everything was exciting to her after she spent her entire life locked away in her families quarters. But I paused.

“We can’t leave that Murphy kid here alone with everyone else, he’ll start a riot.” I was uncomfortable with the idea of coming back to see what was already a crazy situation turn worse. 

“I’ll stay and watch him, don’t worry about it Princess.” A voice said from just past the dropship door. I tuned and found my seat mate, Raven Reyes, leaning up against the ship. 

“You would do that, Raven?” I asked surprised, from what I had heard about her she wasn’t the kind to follow rules. 

“Yeah, you’re right, we need those supplies from the mountain and we also need everybody to stay at least somewhat normal. I’ve got a bad leg from an accident as an engineer, won’t make it very far with you guys. So I might as well stay here and make sure everyone doesn’t go crazy.” She explained. 

I couldn’t keep my eyes from wandering down her leg to see a fancy looking brace wrapped around it. I wondered what happened but didn’t want to ask and ruin what was possibly a future friendship. 

“Okay, thank you. That will work out for everyone.” I said pleased, maybe just maybe we cold survive down here. “Alright, we have along walk ahead us everyone, at least 20 miles, so I hope everyone brought their walking boots.” I said with a chuckle, I could Octavia’s shoulders shake out the corner of my eye as well.

Miller gave a nod, shoved his hands in his pockets and started on a trek towards the mountain. Octavia, Jasper, and Monty hurrying to follow him. I turned and gave Raven another nod and set off after them. 

*****line break*****

A good Alf hour into our trek we came up upon some purple flowers and Miller grabbed one and turned around to present it to Octavia. She took it and put it in her hair with a giggle. 

Monty voice came out behind them. “That is Poison Sumac...” before he could get the rest out Octavia was ripping it out of her hair and getting away from it. “What?!” Monty continued, “The flowers aren’t poisonous, they are medicinal, calming actually.” He said this as he put one in his mouth to chew on. 

“Oh thanks Monty. Sorry Miller for throwing your flower away.” She apologized sheepishly. Miller laughed, a deep rumbling sound that surprised me. 

“It’s okay Octavia, I would have ripped it out too, just cause poison is in the name. Hey since we are going to be together for the near future, why don’t we get to know each other. Like how Monty knew all that.” He said positively. 

“His family free all the pharmaceuticals on the Ark.” Jasper answered for Monty quickly. 

I was in a hurry but I also knew that talking was going to make this walk go by faster, so I didn’t say anything. Although there was something bothering me.

“Guys, have any of you seen any animals?” I questioned, hoping I was wrong. 

“No,” Octavia said. The guys following her up with sounds of agreement. “Why Clarke, what do you think?” Miller asked, a nervous tone to his voice. 

“I’m hoping I’m wrong but what if there are none, what if the planet is still seeping with radiation and we are going to all become sick soon, enough radiation to kill us.” I worried. We kept walking, “Keep an eye out,” I said. 

We kept walking for a bit until Miller let out a low whistle again. We all stoped and looked at him as he squatted down behind some tall grass, he beckoned us over with a wave of his hand. When we got there and saw what he was looking at, I let out a breath of relief. It was a deer and it was grazing in the grass. 

Jasper got up to sneak a little closer but he didn’t watch where he put his feet and stepped on a branch making it crack loudly. The deer jerked his head up and turned to look at us. I jerked back myself, the deer had another head growing out of its neck, a not completely formed head. It ran off after spotting us, not giving us enough time to really look at the animal though. We all sat there in shock until Jasper gave an awkward cough and we all came crashing back to reality. 

“Well ok then,” Octavia said as she let out a breath, “I didn’t learn about that in Bell’s history books.” She ended her sentence with a forced chuckle and I could hear everybody do the same. 

“Come on, we need to keep moving,” I said with resolve. 

It was silent for a little while as we walked. Miller was the one who broke the silence.

“Alright, I gotta know what did everyone do to get locked up?” He asked with curiosity in his voice. 

Monty’s voice came out, “Sumac isn’t the only herb in the garden, if you know what i mean. 

“And someone forgot to replace what we took,” Jasper said. Monty was quick with his reply, I’m sure they had this conversation a few times. “And someone’s apologized like 1000 times.”

Then Jasper asked a stupid question. “What about you, Octavia?” He said, I paused mid step and waited. 

Octavia sped up walking and muttered just loud enough to hear. “I was born.”

I heard the sound of a slap and wonder who hit Jasper, Monty or Miller but I didn’t stop to see. 

Miller tried to break the awkward silence, “Well I was found in a restricted area in the middle of the night.” 

“Alone?” Monty asked.

“Well, by then I was. My hookup turned out to be a douche, so I sent him packing. And was waiting for enough time to pass for the guard to finish their rounds.” He said with a scoff. 

“Him?” Monty asked, it might have just been me but he sounded a little hopeful. I could hear Jasper try and cover up a laugh with a cough, so maybe not. 

Miller wasn’t offended by the question at all and I was relived about that. “Yeah, him. I’m gay and proud of it,” there was a smile to his voice and if I had turned around I would have seen him throw a wink in Monty direction. I did hear Jasper’s “cough” cut of quickly though. 

“What about you, Clarke?” This time Jasper’s question was stupid. I turned around and kept walk backwards to tell them. 

“Not a thing. My husband, Bellamy, and I were framed by that dick Commander Shumway. Bell is already 21, so I confessed to make sure he would get floated. I figured a few months in the SkyBox and then at my review they would see they need me. I’m a doctor, one of few on the Ark. I sure as hell didn’t expect this to happen.” I explained and then I turned around and kept walking normally so I didn’t fall on my face. 

I could see Octavia looking at me with a combination of pity and awe. She didn’t know why I was in the SkyBox either. I gave her a smile and tried to wash away her worry about Bellamy. 

“Damn that sucks,” Miller said as he came up and gave me a pat on the shoulder. 

“Wait, Husband? You are already married Clarke? Why, just because we can get married after we turn 17 doesn’t mean we have to or that anybody does.” Jasper was shocked, I could tell. 

“I love Bellamy, I have loved him since I was 15. I met him when I was stilling training in the hospital, doing night shifts, he was the new guard that was stationed at the hospital. We grew close of those times and after I was certified and wasn’t doing the graveyard shifts and he moved up in rank, I might have asked him out.” I said. 

Octavia gave a bombing laugh at that. “Might have? You practically attacked him at our door and scared my poor, shy brother. He was so shocked that I nearly came outside to make sure he was still breathing (Oh yeah, I could hear everything). He had been telling himself for weeks that Clarke would never go out with the son of a seamstress. I think he had just managed to convince himself to ask her out and she went and did it for him.” 

I tried to scold Tavia but I couldn’t control the smile on my face, “Thank you T for that lovely addition. Anyway he said yes and that was the beginning of that. A few weeks later, I was getting fed up cause I could tell he was hiding something from me.”

“It was me,” Octavia chimed in helpfully again.

“Anyway, I caught him out front his quarters and told him that if he couldn’t tell whatever big secret he was hiding then I couldn’t see him anymore. I saw it in his eyes, he was going to give me up to protect Octavia. But luckily T and their mother Aurora were inside and could hear us. Aurora came outside before he could give me an answer and invited me inside. Bell nearly fainted at that, he tried to stop her and she wouldn’t let it go. That’s when I met Octavia and was let in on the secret that two people had kept for almost 14 years by then. I knew then that if I was trusted enough with this beautiful girl and the knowledge of her existence, that I was stuck. The Blake family quickly became one of the most important things in my life.” I told my story, almost getting lost in the memories but still we kept walking. 

I saw Octavia try and quickly wipe away a few tears but didn’t say anything. The guys were quiet behind me and I turned to see if we had lost them. They were stopped a few feet away staring at me. 

“That’s the best love story I have ever heard.” Monty said awe evident in his voice. Jasper was nodding along side him quickly. 

“That’s beautiful and now you two are separated by space. God, I think you and your man are truly the best example of star-crossed lovers since that old story from before the wars...what’s it called?” He said trailing off.

“Helen and Paris Of Troy,” Octavia offered. 

Miller shook his head, “No I don’t even know who those two are..Oh Romeo and Juliet. That’s who I’m thinking of.” He said, he slapped himself on the forehead annoyed that he’d forgotten. 

“Thank you, Miller, and Helen and Paris are from old myths like Roman and Greek myths. That’s Bellamys favorite subject, and the stories were what Octavia grew up on. Not a lot of people are interested in the old stuff Tav.” I said gently. 

“In fact I actually tease Bellamy sometimes and cal him ‘My Roman’ but that’s just teasing.” I said laughing. Octavia gave me a smile at that.

“Awww,” Monty let out. 

********line break*********

A few hours later, after talking about everything and nothing, Monty asked the real question. 

“Why now, why send us down now?”

Miller’s shoulders tensed. I sighed.

“Because the Ark is dying, the oxygenator can only create enough oxygen to sustain the people for a few more months, my dad figured it out and that’s why the floated.My dad told me one night when I was sleeping, or he thought I was sleeping. I dismissed the whole thing as some strange dream and then a few weeks later he was floated and I knew my mom had turned him in. I didn’t remember what he had told me until Jaha’s message. With us gone, they probably got themselves another month maybe. They need to be sure that mankind can survive down here and we are their test subjects.” I explained with traces of anger in my voice. 

It was quiet after my explanation as we kept on with the walk, everyone absorbing what I had told them on their own. 

Awhile later we came up upon a river that wasn’t supposed to be there. Octavia got there first and started stripping down to her underwear. She divided into the water before I could stop her. 

“Oh damn, I love Earth,” Jasper murmured, after watching her strip. I made sure to hit him with my shoulder as ran past to get to T.

As I reached the water, with Miller right on my heels. Monty spoke from behind me.

“Octavia we can’t swim!” 

She laughed and started to stand up. “No, but we can stand.”

While I worried about why there was a river here, the others started striping as well. Jasper froze halfway through. He had seen something moving in the water. 

“Octavia, Get Out of the Water!” He said loudly, everyone stopped what they were doing and saw the thing in the water just a few feet whine Octavia. There was no time for anyone to react or do anything but watch. 

“Get out of the water now!!”

It was too late, the next thing I knew Octavia let out a scream as the thing grabbed her and pulled her under, dragging her along. 

“OCTAVIA!!!!” I screamed.

She was pulled under with a final scream. Then the water was calm.

Then she came up splashing and screaming about 10 feet away, jerking us all into helping. 

“We have to help her,” Miller said stripping his jacket. But Jasper was quicker. 

“If we distract it maybe it will let her go,” He said going to push a medium size bolder in to the water. We helped him push, until it rolled in. The splash made the creature let Octavia go and come for it. 

I jumped into the water near Octavia and helped get her out with Miller and Monty Pulling her from the arms, as Jasper kept an eye out for the sea monster and shouted when it turned around towards us. 

“ITS COMING BACK! IT’S HEADED RIGHT FOR YOU GUYS” Jasper screamed. 

Miller and Monty each gave a final tug and we came out up on to the rocky shore of of the creature reach. As Octavia coughed up water I reached for her injured leg. I reached for Miller’s shirt still on his body and ripped a strip of cloth from the bottom of it and used it to tie of Tavia’s leg and try and control the wound. 

“You’re going to be okay,” I said, trying to calm my heart down as I did because my sister was not going to get herself killed the first day on Earth.

****line break*****

Later that night after we had stoped to camp a little ways from the river edge, I woke up to a hand on my arm. 

It was Octavia, she put a finger to her lips and motioned for me to follow her. As I sat up I could see why, the whole forest was a glow with luminous flowers and other plants, glowing in the night. I followed her to a tree stump, a little ways from where the guys were sleeping. 

“This is beautiful,” I said with undisguised wonder in my voice.

“I wish Bell was here to see this,” She said and I could hear the longing for her big brother in her voice. 

“Me too, he would love this. It would be great to share this with him.” I said, “We will seem him again, one day and we can share this with him too.”

She gave me a hug and I felt her nod into my shoulder. “What you did for Bell, confessing, staying with him, making sure he didn’t go crazy on his own. I could never thank you for that enough, and before you say that it was nothing or whatever bullshit comeback you have, I don’t care. He is my big brother and you took care of him, so thank you. And I love you too, Big Sis.”

I just hugged her to me a little tighter. “Come on,” I said after a minute, “we should get back to sleep so we are rested in the morning.”

We walked back over to our little makeshift camp and payed back down to sleep.

****line break*****

The next morning, we were ready to cross the river and continue our journey. Just a little safer this time. Miller and Monty went out looking for a long vine that was strong enough to carry us one by one across the river without having to go into it. 

Once we found a vine and had tested its strength as much as we could. Jasper called dibs on the first to swing. 

As he took the vine into his hands with Miller standing next to him, he could feel the nerves start to build up. 

“Hey, its ok to be afraid Jasper. The trick is to not fight it.” Miller tried to be supportive. 

Jasper gave one final nod and jumped.

He flew across the river and screamed in joy and then fear when he feel on his face after let go over the river bank. Then it was my turn. 

Just as I was about to go flying, Jasper got our attention. 

“Guys! Guys we made it, this is Mt. Weather!” He screamed as he held up a sign that said ‘Entrance to Mt. Weather’.

Everyone screamed in joy and I prepared to jump again. Until Jasper scream in joy turned painful. We turned around to see him sitting on the ground with a spear sticking out of his chest. 

“JASPER!” 

We tried to duck for cover but we had no idea where it came from. We had to run. Miller and Monty tried to cover Octavia and I with their bodies as we tried to figure out where the spear had came from. It was impossible to tell, there was only one thing for certain now. 

“We are not alone.”


	4. Chapter 4 - They’re Gone

Chapter 4 - They’re Gone

Bellamy’s POV

BANG BANG BANG

The first thing I was aware of was a pounding on my door, the next was the coldness of the spot next to me in bed. My wife should be next to me but instead she is in the SkyBox for a crime she didn’t even commit. 

The pounding continued and brought me back from my anger, “Bellamy! Wake up now! It’s important!” A voice shouted through the door. Oh it’s Wells. 

Wells Jaha is my wife’s best friend. They have been friends since they were toddlers. They were the two children of the higher ranking council members who had kids, Chancellor Jaha and the Griffins. Wells and I have never really gotten along but we bite our tongues for Clarke’s sake. I think it has to do with the fact that Wells thought he was in love with her and then he hates me because I came swooping in and got the girl. 

BANG BANG BANG

Oh right, he is still knocking. I rolled over out of bed and grabbed a shirt, that I had tossed there early this morning after my shift as a night janitor, from the chair next to the door. Still putting it on, as I opened the door. 

“What?” I growled looking him dead in the eye with a glare. 

“It’s the prisoners, the entire SkyBox. They were all pulled out of their cells and put in one of the old dropships and now all the guards are blocking people out of Sector 1 and Sector 9, I don’t know what’s going on but I don’t think it is good.” He said this all in one breathe. 

The minute his words registered in my head I was dashing out the door and heading for Sector 9, where the SkyBox is, where my wife and sister are. I could hear Wells behind me but didn’t stop to care. 

I came to a halt when I saw the crowd at the entrance to Sector 9 and all the guards and their shock batons holding the people back. I tried to push my way up the front of the crowd. 

“I saw a ship launch, not more then 20 minutes ago!” A man yelled. 

“Who was on it?” Another man said.

“Was it the prisoners?” A woman said sounding scared.

“Where are they going?” I added myself. I felt Wells come up behind and stand strong next to me.

I noticed Commander Shumway come up behind the line of guards and held myself back from attacking him, he was the reason my wife was on that ship anyway. 

“Folks at this time, we cannot confirm or deny anything.” He said, I wondered why they had him on crowd control. He couldn’t care less about what the people thought or if the were calm or not. 

He turned around and walk back deeper in the section, the line of guards had to hold stronger when the mob started to move to follow him. People yelling after him.

“Come on, Man.”

“Where are the kids going?”

“Why are you guys doing this?”

I kept my cool, I knew yelling at people wasn’t going to get me anywhere. I turned and grabbed Wells and pulled him along out of the crowd. Once we were out of the mob I let go and we kept walking back towards the windows that were facing Earth. 

I could see it, the little speck of light, going down to Earth. My wife and my sister were on there. It was chilling to know I might never see them again. I turned to Wells.

“Go, find out what the hell is going on? Use your privileges as the chancellor’s son. Find out something.” I commanded, he nodded and with a pat on my shoulder turned and walked away. Leaving looking at the last speck of what was left of the ones I loved. ‘Please be ok’ I prayed, ‘I need you both.’

******Line break*****

Wells POV

I couldn’t get in to the control room in Sector 1 but I could get to a closet that was pretty close and in listening distance to what was going on in the main room. I heard heavy boots make their way into the room and then Marcus Kane’s voice.

“Here it is. We know they have landed but communications are down. Which means we are still blind to conditions on the ground. Thanks to Abby’s wristbands, at least we know how those conditions affect the human body, which is more then we have had for 100 years. So nice work. Now What are they telling us?” He asked. 

“Two dead kids, dark tiles.” Abby said with no hint of sorrow in her voice. I felt my heart stop. ‘Please don’t be anyone I know.’ I thought to myself. “Dr. Jackson, pleaser share our theory with Kane.” She ordered. 

“Of course. Granted they have only been on the ground for 7 minutes, but as of now we don’t believe the deaths are related to radiation. We believe they are because of the landing.” Abby’s number two explained. I felt mad at Jackson, I thought he was a nice guy, but if he got mixed up in this I wonder. 

“Both boys died at the same time we lost contact with the ship.” Abby added. 

“Rough landing,” Kane said, “that’s your theory?”

“The dots connect,” Abby answered. 

“Would you agree that if it was radiation that we would begin to see the deaths come faster?” Kane asked. Abby must have nodded because I couldn’t hear her answer. “Because I’m noticing a lot of red on that board.”

“Spiking vital signs. There are two possibilities, one injuries sustained during landing,” Abby explained. 

“And the other,” Kane asked quickly. 

“They are excited to be there.” She responded. 

There was silence after that. I had heard all I need, now I needed to get back to Bellamy. He had to know what I found out. But now I had to get out of here without being spotted. I kept an ear out, and when I didn’t hear anyone in the hallway vicinity, I slowly creaked the door open. When I didn’t see anyone I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding. I slowly left the supply closet and quickly walked down the hall. 

I quickly made my way to where I had left Bellamy, if I knew him at all he would still be staring at the spot where the ship was last viewable from the Ark. 

He was. I walked up to stand next to his shoulder. 

“Come on, we can’t talk here,” I said in a low voice. 

He looked at me and I could see the tears he was holding back. I decided not to mention them and let him save the last bit of dignity he had. He nodded and we set off to his and Clarke’s quarters. Or I guess just his quarters now. 

Once we got here, we both rushed into the room and he quickly closed the door and locked it. He turned to me, the question clear on his face. 

“They sent everyone of the prisoners in the SkyBox down. All 100 of them.” I said, he opened his mouth but I cut him off. “They lost all communications with the ship and they think it ended up off course during re-entry. All they have to tell if they are alive or not is wristbands that Abby designed to show their vitals. So far two boys have died, but they think it is because of a rough landing, not the radiation or conditions on Earth.”

Bellamy had his back to me now, but I could see him try and wipe at his face, probably trying to getting rid a tear away discreetly. I stayed silent again. 

“We know they are down there and we know that Clarke is alive. For all her faults Abby wouldn’t be as calm as she was if her daughter was dead. And we both know how much Clarke loves Octavia, Clarke will take care of her.” I tried to be reassuring but I’m not sure if did anything. 

“It should be me down there, I should have never let Clarke take the fall.” He said. 

“Bellamy, you wouldn’t be down there, you would have been floated immediately and then they would really be on their own.” I knew he wasn’t thinking straight but I had to get it into his head. 

“My sister, my responsibility. My wife, my responsibility.” He said resolutely. 

“Bellamy, there is nothing we could have done for them. And as much as I hate it, there isn’t anything we can do now. We just have to hope and pray that they can take care of themselves down there.” I said with a hand on his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy and Wells will both have times where their POV are important but not all the time. This story is more about how the girls can be badass without them and with the different situations created.


	5. Chapter 5 - Jasper

Chapter 5 - Jasper

Clarke’s POV

Everyone ran.

We ran as quickly as we could.

Monty tripped and we stopped to help him and hurry him along. I noticed a skeleton a few feet from Monty and went to pick it up. 

“Where are they?” Monty breathed out heavily, he didn’t see what I had in my hands so I turned around with another question. “What are they?” 

The skull in my hands was not even close to human, it resembled more of a ape’s head then a human’s. 

“We are so screwed.” No one argued with Octavia’s statement as we all stared at the skull in my hands. 

There was a scream of pain.

“Jasper!” Monty said turning in the direction of the scream.

“Jasper’s alive.” I ran for him, the doctor in me overpowering the terror I felt rushing through my veins. 

“Clarke wait!” Miller ran after me and grabbed my arms. I had made it close enough for us to see the spot Jasper had lain. 

“Wait, where is he? He was right there.” Monty said, he was terrified for his best friend. 

“They took him.” I said. 

“We have to get back to camp, we need to get help.” Miller said. “We have to go now.” He pulled us to our feet and pushed us along. We didn’t fight him but we were all still paralyzed with fear. 

We knew where we were going this time. It took us half the time it took to get to the river to make it back to the drop site. 

When we got there we found something very unsettling. As we walked up to the camp we heard a girl scream and raced forward to it. We stopped in shock. Murphy was holding a girl over the fire and letting the heat burn her. She screamed in pain but he didn’t let her go. As we raced up Raven came hobbling from the other side screaming. 

“Murphy stop!!”

Murphy didn’t let the girl up but didn’t have a comment for Raven and everyone listening. “We want the Ark to think we are dead Reyes. It has to be more authentic and painful. She knew what she was getting in to when she told me to get her wristband off.”

“The Ark can’t think we are dead. Then the Ark won’t think it is are to follow us down here. They need to come down here.” I argued. 

“What Princess? Do your miss your mommy?” Murphy sneered at me, after he pulled the girl out of the fire and shoved her towards his lackeys who started breaking the bracelet off. 

“No, I couldn’t care less about my mother. But I do care about my husband and my friends up there. If the Ark doesn’t think that it is safe to come down here then they are going to kill everyone up on the Ark. The Ark is dying, the systems can’t keep creating oxygen to support life. Sending us down here was a last ditch effort to save the human race or at least the humans in space.” I explained. “If anyone still has a bracelet on, think about the people up. Not the council and not the ones who locked us up. But think about the people up there who love you and you love. How many wristbands are off?”

“19,” Murphy’s lackey said behind him.

Everyone started looking down at the wristbands and up at the sky to where the Ark was. Even Murphy looked a little reprehensible. Raven looked at us as we all made our way around the fire where almost everyone had gathered. Her eyes flashing to Miller helping Octavia down a ledge and back to our empty arms.

“What happened? Where’s the food?” She asked, her eyes still searching. 

“We didn’t make it to Mt. Weather, we were attacked.” Monty said sadly, “Jasper was lost.”

“Attacked? By what?” Raven asked sharply.

“Not what, who.” I replied evenly. “We aren’t alone down here.”

“Everything we thought we knew about the ground, everything we were taught. It was all wrong. There are Grounders here.” Miller said as he sat down on a rock with Octavia next to him.

“The good thing is that we can survive down here, the radiation won’t kill us all. The bad news is we heard Jasper scream, he is alive and we need to go find him and help him. We have to confront the Grounders and we need to try and find a way for us all to survive together.” I said. 

“We don’t know if these Grounders are even civilized enough for cohabitation.” Murphy had finally broken out of his guilty stupor. 

“Yeah we don’t. But we have to try. They could easily kill us all but we need to try.” Octavia said strongly. “I would like to try my hardest to survive.”

“Now Jasper was hit and we need to save him but we need more help. Octavia can’t walk very far on her own. We can’t let him die.” Miller said. 

“I’ll help,” Murphy said, surprising everyone, I think even himself. His face a little wide in shock. 

“Me too.” His lackey said. 

“There Atom and I, that should make up for the girl.” Murphy said. 

“Before you guys leave, get some of the water we collected, you need to stay hydrated.” Raven said. “Octavia and I will handle everything here. Come on, I’ll show you where it is.”

“Ok, we leave in 20,” I said, going to help Octavia up, we went to follow Raven to the water.

Once we got to the water collection site, I gave Octavia the canteen from the backpack I found on the dropship.

“Fill this up for us, I’m going up to the ship to ship to see if I can find anything that might help us ave Jasper.” I told her. She nodded and hobbled over to the buckets of water.

I found another map and one more backpack with another canteen. I rip out some of the seatbelts and some of the parachute, I figured we could use them as to help carry Jasper or at least tie off his wounds without going through all out clothing. 

Miller came up to find me as I was coming down from the upper level of the ship. He looked at me and I could tell he had something to say. 

“We need to leave Monty here.” He said. 

“I know, we need to keep him safe. He could be one of the most helpful people in this camp. His farm station background and engineering experience. Between him and Raven, we might be able to survive until the Ark come downs, as long as the Grounders don’t kill us.” I agreed with him.

“He isn’t going to like us telling him that. He wants to save his best friend.” He said. 

“I know, I’ll tell him, that way he can hate me.” I said, if Jasper didn’t survive this, Monty needed to have someone he still liked. 

Miller didn’t respond but he looked grateful. He didn’t want Monty to hate him either. 

“Come on, let’s go.” I walked past him and waved him with me. 

Monty was sitting with Octavia and Raven, Murphy and Atom were standing a little ways away. I walked up to Tavia and handed her the other canteen. 

“This one too, please T.” I asked. She nodded and turned to the bucket behind her. 

“Alright, we ready to go?” Monty asked quickly.

I sighed. “Monty you can’t come.” He didn’t give me a chance to explain. 

“No. Jasper is my best friend, I have to help save him.” He argued back. 

“Monty, I know. But you can be more helpful here. You can help Raven with engineering and maybe figure out a way to get some food for us from the surrounding forest. Between you and Raven, you tow can save us all. You help find a way to contact the Ark and we will take care of saving Jasper.” I told him firmly.

I could tell he wanted to argue with me but he knew I was right. He bit his tongue and nodded. 

“You bring him back alive. He is my brother.” He said firmly. I nodded with conviction.

“Raven, see if you can get some of the guys to start building a wall, use the fallen trees around us.” Miller told Raven. “You and Monty try and use the wristbands and come up with a possible way to talk to the Ark.”

Raven nodded and got up and walked off. Presumably to try and gather up some of the guys to get to work. 

“Alright let’s go.” I said. “T keep your wound clean and try and stay off our leg unless you have to. You should be ok by the time we get back.”

“Ok big sis, be careful. Bell can’t come down here and find you dead.” She said with a smirk. I gave her a smile and we started off on our journey to find and save Jasper. 

******line break******

Our rescue party went on and spread out looking for any sign of Jasper or any grounders. Murphy was the first to speak. 

“The Ark is really dying?” He said softly, I barely heard him. I answered him anyway. 

“Yes, the CO2 scrubbers are failing and the engineers are having a hard time fixing the problems. My dad was the one who found the problem and the killed him because he wanted to tell the public. My mother was the one who turned him in. The minute i was old enough to get away from her after his death I did.” I said this loud enough that Atom could hear as well, not worried for Miller because he had already heard the story. 

“That’s what you meant “I couldn’t care less about my mother..”. You hate you mom.” Atom replied. 

“Yes, Atom. I don’t care about my mother. But I do care about my husband Bellamy, Octavia’s brother. And I care about my friend Wells. Yes the chancellor’s son but just because he is his son, it doesn’t mean anything. He has been a great friend to me, my entire life.” I explained as we walked. 

“Damn. That’s why you care about the girl from the floor.” Murphy said. “I guess there really is more to you then the Ark’s Princess, Princess.”

I scoffed and kept moving forward. “Come on, we need to find Jasper.”

A little while later, we were almost halfway to the river. 

“I’m wondering, why did the Grounders wait until we were past the river. They had to know we were there. We weren’t quiet.” Miller said suddenly. 

“The river, it has to act as a boundary. That’s why they waited.” I replied, I had been thinking about it too. 

“You know what that means Clarke?” Miller questioned me. I shook my head negatively. “Mt. Weather is off limits. We can’t get to the mountain, and we can’t get to the supplies and food.”

“Hey guys, do you hear that?” Atom questioned, interrupting our conversation. He ran a few yards ahead and we followed him quickly. We stopped as we came up next to Atom. A great waterfall was just ahead of us. 

“I guess we don’t have to worry about water then Miller.” I said with a small smile on my face. I still worried about food but for a moment we ha a chance. 

“I don’t know about you guys but I need a break. We have been hiking for hours. We are not going to find google kid if we are dead on our feet.” Murphy said as he raced down to the small lake by the waterfall. Atom looked at us quickly before following him. 

“Just for a little bit, we should fill up our water tanks while we are here. But we can’t stay long, Jasper can’t wait forever just because we wat to take a break.” I said following them with Miller on my heels. 

Miller and I sat on the bank with our feet in the water while Murphy and Atom splashed around in the water, when the noticed us sitting there they came up in front of us. 

“Come on you two killjoys. Come into the water and relax for a few minutes.” Atom said. 

I shook my head and Miller just stared at them. Murphy and Atom looked at each other then back to us. Atom grabbed Miller by the arms and hauled him into the water. And Murphy leaned down and picked me up bridal style and flopped back into the water taking me with him. 

When Miller and I both surfaced we both tried to be mad, but the water felt really good. We gave up pretty quickly and just relaxed in the water. Murphy just laughed and floated by. 

“We have to get out pretty soon, guys we can’t stay here forever.” I said after a few minutes, all I got in response were groans. All of the sudden I felt a wrenching in my gut. I ran out of the water to a bushy area and emptied the little amount of substance there was in my stomach out of my body. I felt someone come up behind me and pull my long hair out of my face, I tried to wave them away but they stayed there and I was grateful. My body kept convulsing in on itself even after I had nothing left to give. Finally my body relaxed after what felt like forever. I could feel hands holding my hair and another set rubbing my back. Once I had stopped shaking, a hand entered my vision, it was holding one of the canteens filled with water out to me. 

“Thanks,” I groaned as I took the pro-offered water. After I wiped my face and tried to gather the remaining parts of my dignity, I looked up to see that Murphyhad been the one holding my hair and Miller had been rubbing my back. I smiled at them in thanks. 

“Thanks guys, I don’t know what came over me right there.” I said confusion evident in my voice. “I guess we better get going then, come on.”

But they weren’t moving, they were staring at some rocks a little past the contents of my stomach on the floor. I followed their eyes to bloody handprints all over the boulders and more blood dripping nearby. As my eyes followed the droplets to the floor I saw something that made me want to puke again. 

Jasper’s goggles.

They were wedged between two of the smaller rockets by the base of the boulder with the handprint. I reached down to grab them and held them in my hands carefully as if they would break. 

“Jasper. He was here.” I said, my panic rising. 

“Come on, we have to go.” Miller said, Atom ran back to the other shore and grabbed the backpack with the maps and other water in it. 

Murphy leaned down to the blood and looked to see if we could follow the trail. “We have to be close.” He said. We followed the trail of blood, sticking close to each other. 

As we got close we could here a low noise. Naturally no one wanted to go towards it, so we did. As we got closer I recognized the sound. It was moans of pain. 

“Guys I think that’s Jasper, I think he is groaning in pain. Hurry up.” I said as I quicked my pace. Soon we came upon a small clearing with one barren tree in the middle. Jasper was hanging from one of the branches his shirt gone, covered in blood, and moaning in pain. I ran forward and then wished I didn’t. 

“Oh my god, Jasper!” I called.

I fell in to a trap, a pit emptied out and filled with spikes pointing up. Miller was closest and grabbed my arm as I feel. I cold feel my shoulder ripping but didn’t care as the adrenaline coursed through my veins. Both Murphy and Atom reached to help Miller pull me up out of the pit. 

Once I had gotten my breath back, I stood up again and went for Jasper again, this time watching where I stepped. 

“Murphy, get your knife and climb up there and cut him free. Atom, Be there to catch Jasper when he falls.” Miller ordered. 

I stopped a i looked at Jasper. “There is a poultice on his wound.” I said in amaze.

“Why would the try and help him, just to string him up again?” Murphy asked as he climbed up next to Jasper.

“Maybe they are hunting, maybe they need live bait.” Atom offered up unhelpfully. 

“It doesn’t matter now, we just have to get him down and help him.” I said forcefully, I didn’t want to think about the grounders using us a bait one by one. 

As the boys worked on cutting him down, there was a low rumbling from behind us. 

“What the hell was that?” Murphy exclaimed. 

I turned around and bit back a scream. There was a cougar, stalking us in the brush just past the clearing. It growled again as it recoiled to pounce. I started backing up towards the tree slowly with Miller doing the same a few feet from me. 

It charged us and I held my breath…

All the sudden the cougar stopped and collapsed on the ground, not moving at all. I turned my head to look back and there was Murphy standing up on a branch, his arm still held out after throwing his knife. It had landed in the cougar's back, killing instantly. 

“I guess that's dinner.” Murphy said with a chuckle. “Can I have my knife back, i need to keep cutting this kid loose.”

Once Jasper was down I payed out the parachute and seatbelts from my pack. “We need to make a makeshift gurney to carry Jasper. It gonna take at least two of us to carry him and then another is gonna have to carry the cougar on their back.”

“I’ll take the cougar Clarke, the other guys can carry Jasper and you can make sure he doesn’t die on the way back to camp.” Both of the guys nodded to Miller’s statement. We laid Jasper on the parachute and tied seatbelts around the top and bottom by his hands and feet. It was woven so the boys cut carry him on their shoulders kinda like a backpack but one of them had to carry on their front. 

Quickly we were ready to go and Miller got the cougar on his back, then we started our trek. It didn’t take us as long as it took to get there but it was slow going because every jerky movement Jasper would groan out in pain and the boys were pretty weighed down. 

We got back to camp after dark but we could hear the others milling about and could see the beginnings of a wall around the area we had claimed as our own. ONe of the guys spotted us and shouted. 

“They're back!”

I could see Monty at the front of the crowd searching for his best friend, Octavia wasn’t very far behind him. 

“Is he- “ Monty didn’t need to finish his question. 

“He is alive,” I said, directioning Murphy and Atom to put him in the dropship. “I need boiled water and strips of cloth to help fix him.” I told whoever was listening. I saw Raven direct a few boys to get what I needed, they ran off. “Octavia, i need another set of hands in here.” I told her. 

She nodded and followed me in the ship. 

I heard the crowd shout in surprise as Miller came in with the cougar on his back. I heard a loud thump and assumed he dropped it at their feet. 

“WHO’S HUNGRY?” He shouted, and the crowd roared in approval. 

As I sat down next to Jasper I felt Octavia come up next to me. “Is he going to be ok?” She questioned. 

“I hope so, I’m going to do all I can to save him.” I answered her. Then the two boys came in running with a bowl of boiling water and cloths that might have passed for clean. 

“Thanks, go enjoy the food.Send Miller in when he has a chance.” I told them, they nodded and scampered off pretty quickly. 

“What happened out there Clark?” T asked me. I sighed as I started to wash the blood from Jasper’s face. 

“Tomorrow Tavia, I’m tired.” 

“Ok, What do you need me to do?” She asked. I showed her what to do. Just as i got started again myself Miller came in. 

“You wanted me Clarke?” He asked.

“Yeah, we need to set up a watch, keep an eye out for any grounders or unwanted animals. Maybe shifts of 3 or 4 hours each. Can you get it set up?” I told him. 

“Yeah and I’ll make sure someone each has a knife on shift just in case.” He told me, “Oh and Monty really needs an update.”

“Tell him that he is as stable as he can be. If he makes it through the night then that’ll be a good sign.” I said focusing on my work. 

He nodded and gave Octavia a wink as he made his way out of the ship. 

He stuck his head back in a minute later, “I will have someone bring some dinner for you both when it’s ready. Clarke take it easy with the food.”

I felt Octavia’s eyes snap to my head, as I kept my eyes down on Jasper. “Take it easy?” Her voice was starting to pitch very high.

“It’s ok T. I got sick when we were looking for Jasper, it was just probably stress from the last few days. I’m perfectly fine, don’t worry about me.” I said with finality. 

She didn’t look appeased but she kept her mouth shut. We worked together in silence after that, each praying that Jasper would make it through the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry to all the writers that I though were exaggerating when they said college is hard and its hard to write in between. I now understand first hand and take back all of my eye rolls whenever I read the notes on the chapters. Super sorry it took so long.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Fog

Chapter 6 - The Fog

 

Clarke's POV

I was sitting in my family’s quarters, we were watching a old football game from over 100 years ago. My dad and I were cheering for one team and Wells and his dad were cheering the other on. I wished Bellamy was here, but my parents were always avoiding the subject of my boyfriend. My mom thought that because he was from a lower station that he wasn’t worth my time. I don’t think that my dad agreed, but he never said anything against her prejudice against the lower classes. 

 

While I was thinking about my boyfriend, my dad and I’s team scored a touchdown and we screamed in joy. Wells and his father were sore losers even though we already knew the outcome of the record game. My mom came in and she went to my dad to give him a kiss. She said something in his ear but I didn’t hear the reply. 

 

All I did hear was Jasper’s scream in pain as it ripped through my dream. I jerked awake and went to see if I could help him at all, but there was little I could do, it had been almost 3 days already. I got my father’s watch that I had found in my jacket pocket. I grabbed his hand to find his pulse as Octavia got a wet rag to rub on his face. 

 

“His pulse 380,” I said as people started yelling from outside. 

 

“Shut him up already!”

 

“Make him stop, we are trying to sleep!”

 

“Ignore them,” I said to Jasper’s writhing body. “T, I need some more water.” She got up to run out and get some from the buckets.

 

Octavia's POV

 

As I grabbed the water for Clark I could hear muffled screams of terror. I turned to one of the others by the water and gave them the water.

 

“Take this to Clarke.” I ordered, turning to find a child was the cause of the muffled noises.  

 

As I followed the sounds I came up on a girl curled up underneath a tree. She was having a nightmare. I sat next to here and placed my hand on her arm, trying to calm her in her sleep. 

 

She jerked in her sleep and shoot up into a sitting position with a shout of shock. 

 

“Hey, it’s ok. It was a nightmare, that’s all.” I said as I ran a hand down her arm. She shook her head. 

 

“No, it more than that. It’s my parents.” She said as tears started flowing down her face. “They were floated and I can see it in my dreams. I just can’t forget it…” She trailed off.

 

“I understand, my mom was floated and it was my fault.” I tried to sympathize with her. I had been getting restless and it was my fault that Bell took me out and we got caught. I tried to lighten the topic a bit, “How’d you end up here?” I asked her.

 

“They were taking my things to the redistribution center and I kinda lost it. I guess I assaulted a guard or something.” She said with a shrug. 

 

“I don’t blame you, I hate the guards too. I spent my entire life hiding from them under the floor.” I explained to her. She rubbed her face and looked at me. “Is there anyone else up there that you care about?” I asked as I pointed up to the sky in the general direction of the Ark. 

 

“No, not really. My parents were all I had. The Ark took everything away from me.” She said with hatred in her voice. 

 

“They took a lot from me too, I guess I turned out lucky with my sister here too. But you know, what the Ark did and didn’t do that doesn’t matter down here. Not anymore. They are up there and they abandoned us. Now given they had their reasons, that doesn’t mean they were right. I think we just have to leave the past up there, start fresh down here.” I tried to be motivating. 

 

She gave me a small smile, “you know, I think we can be friends Octavia.”

 

“I think that I would like that..” I trailed off as I noticed something. “Oh god, I don’t know your name.” I said with a frown on my face. 

 

“Charlotte. It’s ok, no one knows everyone’s names yet.” She said as she snuggled into my side to lay back down. 

 

Clarke’s POV

 

The next morning Jasper was still groaning pain as I came out of the dropship to see what was happening. I could see Octavia asleep with a little blonde girl curled up against her by a tree. I turned around to see if I could find anyone else, I noticed Miller and Raven talking seriously a few yards from me. I went over to see what was wrong. 

 

“We still can’t find them,” Miller said, “Atom and Murphy took a few guys out at sunrise to look for Trina and Pascal.”

 

Raven groaned softly, “We need to find them, if they get lost out there then they are opening themselves up for attack.”

 

I entered the conversation. “Who is missing?” I asked worry in my voice. They turned to me. 

 

“Two kids went missing last night after we eat dinner, Trina and Pascal, they have been together since we landed here a few days ago. We think they went off for some romantic escapade but they never came back.” Miller explained to me as Raven walked over to the water bins and brought me some. 

 

“And no one found anything?” I asked as I accepted the water. 

 

“No, Murphy just got back with the other guys. The searched a half mile in every direction from the camp, there was no sign of them anywhere.” Raven answered.

 

I could hear a clang of metal against trees and turned to find the source. Murphy and a few others were practicing throwing knifes at the tree, some were failing badly. 

 

As I turned around Miller started talking again. “We are hoping it isn’t the grounders and they just got lost on their way back but its been awhile.”

 

“The guys are recuperating for a little bit but then Miller is going to lead a bunch of them on a hunting trip. They are going to keep an eye out for our hopeful lovebirds. How’s Jasper?” Raven asked. 

 

“It’s not good, he made it through the night but he is in such pain. I know his screams are getting to everyone but there is nothing else I can do to ease his pain.” I explained with a heavy heart. Jasper screamed out again and I turned to the ship. “I’m going back in but keep me informed on the lost kids.” I said as I headed back in. 

 

I met Monty at the door to the ship, “Are you sure you want to come in? It isn’t pretty,” I said trying to warn him away from seeing his friend in the worst condition he has ever probably been in. 

 

“Yeah I’m sure. He needs someone one with him.” He said with conviction, I nodded and we walked in. 

 

Jasper groaned again as I pulled the poultice from his wound to clean it. 

 

“The grounders cauterized the wound, its like they were trying to keep him alive.” I said.

 

“Then why string him up as bait?” Monty asked. 

 

“I don’t know. This wound might be infected. If it is there is only so much I can do and none of it could save him.” I was running out of options. “Monty, I need someone to help me and it can’t be you. Go get Murphy.” As he left I placed a knife in the small fire next to Jasper.

 

“I can do it.” He tried to argue with me.

 

“No, go get Murphy,” I ordered. He looked like he wanted to argue but left the ship with a grimace on his face.

 

A few minutes later Murphy, Atom, and Monty came back in. “You need some help?” Murphy asked.

 

“Yeah, I need you to hold him down. What I am going to do is going to hurt like hell.” I said as I pulled the knife from the fire. 

 

“Monty, look away.” I ordered.

 

“I think I’m going to be sick.” Was his groaning reply.

 

“Alright. You ready?” I asked Murphy. He nodded, Atom grunted in reply.

 

“I’m sorry Jasper,” I said as I placed the burning knife on his skin to cut away the infected flesh.

 

“AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!” He screamed for a moment but it cut off abruptly as he passed out from the pain. I pulled the knife away as soon as I could. I saw Monty run out of the dropship out of the corner of my eye with a hand over his mouth. Octavia ran in past him.

 

“Clarke! What’s going on is he going to be ok? T said as she slid down on her knees next to me.

 

“I have to cut away the infected flesh or else he won’t get better. It’s the only thing I can do to help him right now.” I explained as I placed the knife back in the fire to get rid of the infection on the blade. 

 

Raven came in after a minute. “Is the kid going to be ok? Monty is getting sick outside but Miller is with him.” She told us as she hobbled her way over.

 

“If this worked then I hope so, cause I am out of ideas for what to do without supplies.” I replied. 

 

“Clarke this better work. His screaming and moaning is driving people crazy. They are going to start trying to shut him up themselves if he doesn’t get better. There is a few kids out there that I don’t like the look of. “ Raven said. 

 

“He has to make it, every life down here matters and we are not going to give up on him. They just need to deal with it.” Octavia said.

 

A little while later while Jasper was still unconscious, I left Octavia in the ship to watch him and call for me if need be. 

 

I took the poultice and sat down in the sun. I needed to figure out what it was, it could be the only way to save Jasper. Monty came and sat down next to me. 

 

“Clarke-,” He cut off before he could say anything else.

 

“I’m trying everything I know Monty. If I could figure this out that might save him but I don’t know.” I said, he didn’t need to ask, I knew what he was looking for.

 

“Figure out what?” He asked.

 

“This poultice, whatever is in it, I think it acts like a antibiotic but I can’t see to recognize is.” I said as I held it out to him. He took some in his hands and felt it around in his palm. 

 

“I think it might be some kind of seaweed.” He said. I sat up and looked at him.

 

“Where do you think we might find it?” I asked quickly. 

 

“A water source, slow moving and not very deep. The water might be kinda red instead of green. But where could we find it?” He explained dejectedly.

 

I got up quickly and started going towards Miller. “Miller do you remember how to get to the waterfall?” I asked before I had even reached him.

 

He looked up, “Yeah..?” He trailed off in question. 

 

“We need to go there, there might be something in the water that could help. Some kind of seaweed.” I said as I started to go grab my pack from the ship, both Miller and Monty following.  

 

“T, I’m going out, I might know where to find something to help Jasper.” I said loudly into the ship. “Miller and Monty are coming with me.”

 

“Ok,” She called down from the top level with Jasper. I walked out of the ship and waved the two boys with me as we started on our potentially life saving journey. Miller took the lead pretty quick. 

 

“Let’s try to make this quick so I can come back to go with hunting party.” He said tiredly. I knew he didn’t mean any harm in trying to hurry us. 

 

About halfway to the waterfall I felt another punch to my gut and had to quickly dart behind a tree just off the path. Monty gave a shout of surprise, but Miller just followed me without another word to get my hair out of my face.

 

Once it was all said and done Monty voiced a question. “Clarke are you ok?” He asked worry coating his voice. Before I could tell him I was fine though, Miller cut in. 

 

“This isn’t the second time you have puke is it Blake? He question. I tried to ignore what he was implicating as I gave up the charade and shook my head. 

 

“No, I’ve puke a few times a day since the first time at the waterfall.” I said. “I haven’t told anyone because we need to focus on Jasper and everything down here.”

 

“Clarke, I don’t think you are puking because of stress or Earth related problems.” Miller said softly with a hand rubbing my back.  

 

“It can’t be,” I said, “It’s not possible we have the implants and we were careful.” Miller couldn’t be right. Bellamy is trapped up in space and I am all alone down here. 

 

Monty gave a soft sound of understanding. “Clarke, those implants they fail all the time. I was born because of a failed implant, and being careful isn’t always completely fail safe.”

 

“I’m alone done here,” I choked out, “Bell is in space and we have enough to worry about down here.”

 

“Clarke, I know Bellamy is up there but you have all of us. We won’t let anything happen to you or the baby.” Miller said resolutely, with Monty nodding along side me. 

 

There is was, the word I had been ignoring for almost a week. Once Miller said it though I couldn’t push away my feelings anymore. I threw myself into their arms and sobbed into the shoulders. They held me tight and let me sob out my feelings. 

 

Pretty soon I had cried myself dry and pulled myself away from their arms. I wiped my face and took a deep breath. 

 

“We don’t know for sure yet, if nothing happens next week. Then..” I cut off. I had never wished for my cycle to come more than I was now. “Then we’ll know. Until then this stays between us. I’m not even going to tell Octavia yet.” They looked like they wanted to fight me on it but they didn’t. I was grateful for that. 

 

“Come on, we need to find that seaweed for Jasper and get back soon.” Miller said as he started moving on the path again. 

 

As we continued on our path we avoided the topic. Talking about things on Earth and the situations wee had found ourselves in so far. As we kept walking Monty stepped on something that made a different noise then the rest of the dirt. 

 

He leaned down and moved the dirt and leaves off. He found a bright orange handle thing with a handle on it. 

 

“Guys look at this,” He said as he pulled it open. 

 

“It’s an automobile,” Miller said with reverence.

 

“Guys it cool but its been here a while. It will still be here tomorrow and Jasper might not. We have to go and keep moving.” I said, I wanted to look at it more too but I knew Jasper need my attention more. 

 

“Yeah your right. We can come back after we take care of Jasper.” Monty said as he shut the doors to the automobile. We started walking again. 

 

Soon we reached the waterfall and stood on the bank. 

 

“You guys don’t think that thing that Octavia could be in here right? Or something else slightly murderous.” Monty said. 

 

“I hope not. What do you think this seaweed looks like anyway?” Miller said as he stopped at the waterline. 

 

“Like that,” Monty said as he pointed to some red stuff floating in the water a few feet off the bank. “How do we get to it though. Maybe rig one of the backpacks to get it.”

 

I didn’t give anyone a chance to figure it out. I waded right into the water and grabbed the seaweed quickly. The boys gave shouts of surprise.

 

“Clarke you have to be careful.” MIller said as I walked out of the water next to him. “One of us could have done that.” 

 

I stared at him. “Even if it is true, I’m not an invalid and I can still do stuff to take care of the people in my care. Don’t think that I can’t Miller.” I said scathingly. 

 

“I’m not saying you can’t but you don’t have to take unnecessary risks that one of us could have done.” He said back to me. I ignored him and stated stuffing the seaweed in Monty’s backpack. 

 

There was a very loud bird cry all the sudden and we looked up to see a large flock of birds flying away quickly, they dived bombed us on their way. As we ducked to get out of their way both Miller and Monty tried to cover me with their bodies. 

 

Once the birds were gone, we stood up quickly. I looked around to see what had scared them so badly. Then there was a loud horn crying. 

 

“What was that?” I asked.

 

“A war cry? Or a warning maybe?” Miller said as he pulled me closer to him. I didn’t fight him this time. 

 

“Guys look at that,” Monty said as he pointed a shaking hand up to a billowing yellow cloud that was approaching quickly.

 

“RUN!” I shouted. We grabbed the bag of seaweed and ran.

 

“Where do we go?” Monty shouted as we ran.

 

“The automobile!!” I said as we quickly changed course to where the orange door had been. 

 

Miller got to the door first and ran to pull it open. “Clarke, Run!!” He shouted to me. I made my way to the door and jump in with with Monty right on my heels. Miller grabbed the door on the inside and pulled it closed as he jump in beside us. 

 

“Is it going to get in?” I asked. As Miller had jumped in, I saw the yellow mist right on his back. 

 

“Cover any openings,” Monty said. We quickly went to cover anything that looked even possibly open. I was choking as the gas got in. 

 

Once we got it as gas free as we could, we sat down and tried to take deep breaths. I jerked upright. 

 

“The others! Octavia! Jasper!” I said. “We have to help them!” I tried to move and get out. 

 

“No! There is nothing we can do. Dying in a cloud of acid isn’t going to help anyone. We need to wait it out.” Miller said as he pushed me back into my seat. 

 

“Miller is right Clarke.” Monty said as he looked around. “Ooooohhh, look what I found.” He said as he pulled out a bottle of amber liquid. 

 

“Is that-“ I said. 

 

“Alcohol, Hooch” He answers before I could even finish the question. 

 

“Ok that’s awesome.” Miller said reaching for the bottle. He opened it and took a sip.

 

“Miller, careful it could be..” I warned.

 

“Whiskey I think.” He said with a groan. “It burns a bit going down.” He passed the bottle to Monty.

 

Monty gave a good cough as he took a drink himself. I went to reach for the bottle myself and Monty took it out of my reach. 

 

“Clarke, no. I know we don’t know for sure but you shouldn’t be drinking even if there is a chance.” Miller chastised me. 

 

I put my hand down. “I know, I guess I just forgot for a moment. It’s not real yet.” I wanted to hit myself. I’m smarter than that. They looked at me with understanding.

 

“Come on, we better settle in, it doesn’t look like it is passing anytime soon.” Miller said as he put the bottle away.

 

*****Line break*****

 

Octavia’s POV

 

I sat in the ship with Jasper trying to keep him cool, when all the sudden there was screams from outside. Then everybody outside ran into the ship, some started clamoring up th ladders to the upper level.

 

“Raven, what’s going on?” I yelled at her as and a few others started closing the doors. 

 

“WAIT!” Was heard from the outside but we didn’t have time. A yellow colored air started blowing in the ship. 

 

“Close the doors!” Raven shouted. The door was pulled to a close and everyone started taking deep breaths. 

 

“Raven?” I questioned.

 

“The yellow air came in and then peoples skin started burning. We ran in here as soon as we could.” She explained as she breathed heavily.

 

“Is there anyone missing?” I said loudly getting everyone’s attention. “Is there anyone that you don’t see? Clarke, Miller and Monty went out, let’s hope they can fend for themselves.” I was terrified for my sister but tried to keep myself controlled.

 

Murphy spoke up, “I don’t see Atom.”

 

“Has anyone seen Atom?” I said loudly. My heart dropped to my stomach as people shook their heads. 

 

“We have to go find him,” Monroe said. 

 

“As much as I want to, we can’t open the doors without killing everyone in here. If I’m right I think that yellow air is acid fog. If he is out there then he is dead already.” I explained sadly. 

 

“She’s right, you guys. If Atom is out there then lets hope he is dead, because the acid will hurt like a bitch.” Raven said solemnly. “Settle in guys, we are going to be here awhile.

 

Later on in the night, I was still sitting with Jasper when I heard more groans from near the wall of the ship. I went to get up but Murphy stopped me,”I’ll go.”

 

“Hey Charlotte, wake up. It’s just a dream.” I heard him say softly to her. 

 

“I’m sorry,” she said after she woke up.

 

“It’s ok, it was just a dream. It’s ok, to be scared. What matters is what you do about it.” Murphy said to her. 

 

“But I’m asleep when my fears are attacking me.” She said confused. 

 

“Well then talk about them to someone. Talking to someone about fears is almost always the best way to defeat them. I’m here, and Raven and Octavia. Everyone else here too.” He said soothingly. “If you can defeat your fears in your head then you will defeat the ones down here on Earth too.”

 

****Line break******

 

Clarke’s POV

 

The next morning we carefully opened the door of the automobile and stuck our heads out. 

 

“The fog’s clear. Come on we got to go. Jasper needs us.” I said as we got out of the automobile quickly. Monty closed the door and covered it u again with branches.

 

“We should keep this to ourselves,” He said with a shrug. We didn’t argue with him and stated out way to the camp. 

 

Once we reached the camp I was relieved to see the dropship door close and nobody walking around the camp. I started towards the door, but Miller stopped me. 

 

“Guys, do you hear that?” He asked. I stood still and listened closely. There was moans of pain, very lowly but enough we could hear them and they didn’t belong to Jasper. 

 

“Look around.” I ordered. As we searched the camp and surrounding areas. As. I walked around I started to hear the moans get louder. 

 

I felt my heart my drop as I came up upon a body laying on the ground covered in boils and decaying flesh. I ran to him and shouted for the guys.

 

“Miller! Monty! I found the source. It’s Atom!”

 

They came running, coming to a stop when they saw him. I could hear him saying something but couldn’t figure it out. I leaned down closer to him, careful not to touch in case I made it worse. 

 

“Kill me….Kill me…” He said it over and over again. I pulled back to look in his eyes.

 

“What is it? What did he say Clarke?” Miller questioned.

 

“He wants us to kill him.” I said sadly. 

 

“We can’t, we can save him. Right Clarke?” Monty said. 

 

“No.” Miller said.

 

“We have to put him out of his misery.” I said as I pulled my small knife from my pocket. 

 

“Clarke, let me.” Miller said reaching for the knife.

 

“No. I can do it.” I said. I started humming as I petted his hair down with one hand. Miller and Monty sat next to Atom. 

 

“I’m going to help you Atom. It’s going to be ok Atom.” I said as I gently pushed the knife into his neck cutting his carotid. He stuttered out a breath as he bled out quickly. Soon his body stopped convulsing and fell still. We were silent for a few minutes. 

 

“We need to move his body, get it out of the way.” I said as I stood up shaking. Before either of them could answer, I ran to the trees and emptied the contents of my stomach once more. They didn’t follow me this time. After a few minutes I made my way back. 

 

“That one I won’t say is cause by any possible things. It’s completely understandable to puke after what just happened with Atom.” Miller said. “Come on Monty. Let’s put near the graves of the two boys from the landing. We will bury him later. Clarke, go tell the others its safe to come out.”

 

I went and knocked on the door of the drop ship. I had to muffle a laugh when I heard shouts of shock.

 

“Umm….Hello?” Raven called out. I chuckled again.

 

“It’s Clarke, the fog has past. Open up the door.” I called out as I stepped out of the way. 

 

Soon enough to door dropped open and everyone slowly made their way out of the ship. Octavia came out running and flew into my arms. 

 

“I thought you might die out there. I’m so glad you guys are ok. How’d you survive the fog.” She asked quickly.

 

“We found an old car and were able to hide in it.” I explained. “I need to get to Jasper, I have something that i think will help him. I need boiling water and some kind of jug or pot.” 

 

“Ok, good I don’t know how much longer he can survive.” She said, She ran off to find me what I needed. I noticed Raven coming next to me. 

 

“We tried to get everyone on the ship as quick as we could. We almost got everyone, Atom was missing last night.” She told me.

 

“Yeah we found him, he was covered in boils and burned skin. But he was still alive, we had to kill him to put him out of his misery. Miller and Monty are taking him to the grave site now.” I told her softly.

 

She gave a low huff of breath and turned to look towards the graves. 

 

“I have to go help Jasper now. I’m sorry.” I told her as I walked up into the ship. 

 

About an hour later the tea was ready. Octavia sat with Jaspers head on her knees and Monty tended to the tea. Once we filled a cup with tea, I would take it to Jasper a feed it to him with Octavia massaging his throat so it would go down well. 

 

Even after just a few sips Jasper stopped moaning as bad. After almost two cups he had gained some color back in his skin. It was working. 

 

Once he had drunken it all, it was all we could to just wait. After a few minutes Monty pulled out the bottle of whiskey from the car. He took a nice gulp of it. 

 

“Smooth,” He coughed out as he handed it to Octavia. 

 

“Thanks,” She chuckled. Once she took a drink she coughed worse then Monty had. “Ohh, that’s got a kick.” She offered it to me. 

 

Monty looked at me with wide eyes.

 

“I can’t take it T. Give it back to Monty.” I said with my eyes on my boots.

 

“What do you mean, ‘you can’t’ Clarke?” She asked suspicion leaking into her voice. Monty reached a took the bottle out of her hands. 

 

“There is a chance...a small chance,” I cut off. “A chance that I might be pregnant.” I said it softly. Tavia didn’t react and for a second I thought she might not have heard me. 

 

“Pregnant?” Welp, she heard me. 

 

“Yeah, I have been puking a lot and….well it’s possible.” I said thinking back to Bellamy. We loved each other so much, we showed each other all the time. It was entirely possible. 

 

“But...Bell,” She stopped. “Bell is stuck in space.”

 

“I know. If it is true then my baby’s father is stuck in space and I am all alone.” I said.

 

“No, you are not alone Clarke. Just Miller said, you have Octavia and all of us, we won’t let you down.” Monty said, reminding me of Miller’s earlier words. 

All of the sudden Octavia’s arms were around me hugging me tight. “If you are then that baby is going to be freakin awesome because it’s going to have the best people around it. And even if the kid’s father is in space, I’ll be here to tell him all the good stories.”

 

I huffed out a laugh. “Thanks, it’s not positive yet. I didn’t even want to tell you yet. Let’s keep this quiet for now, until I’m sure.”

 

“Sure we won’t say a thing but can I have some of that drink.” A voice came out from behind us. We all turned quickly to see Jasper sitting up on his elbows.

 

“Jasper!” Monty said.

 

“Let’s start with the soft stuff first Jasper.” I said as I grabbed one of the water skins next to us. 

 

I helped him sit up some more and brought the waterskin to his lips. “Here, drink” I said firmly.

 

“Welcome back Jas,” Octavia said. 

 

Monty grabbed one of Jaspers hands and held on tight.

 

“Was that a dream or did I get speared? Jasper questioned. 

 

“Yeah you did but you’ll have a awesome scar to prove it.” I said.

 

“Clarke, you’re my savior.” Jasper said.

 

“Thank you Jasper. For not dying, you did all the hard work.” I said as i rubbed his hair. 

 

“I’ll try not to die tomorrow too, how bout that?” He asked with a promise. “Clarke, if it is true. You don’t have anything to worry about here, we’ll take care of both of you.

 

“Thank Jasper really. I said with tears in my eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's been months since I posted a chapter but I get caught up in other stories or fanfics of different things and cant seem to get back in the groove for The 100. I just finished binging the show of GoT and have barely started the first book so that took up a lot of time. 
> 
> Also I do not have a beta/exactly know how that works so I have to do it on my own. If anyone wants to explain that to me and/or beta for me. Let me know!


	7. Chapter 7 - Time Passing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Denial and what comes after.

Chapter 7 - Time Passing

 

After almost a week Jasper was strong enough to leave the dropship on his own for extended periods of time. He was still injured and the path to recovery was a slow and long going process. But he had someone to hold his hand at every turn whether it was Monty, Octavia, me or anyone else who could spare a moment. 

 

Miller was overseeing the creation of the wall that we were building up around camp. Everyone was pitching in a hand to create a settlement for us to survive in. 

 

Raven and Monty were working overtime to find a way to contact the Arc but it was a lot of work to do with fried wristbands and almost no tools. 

 

I was still puking, but I was only a few days off schedule, so I wasn’t going to confirm everything because we have been under a lot of stress and it is possible to be off cycle do to stress. I have had other girls from the 100 come to me worried about their progress, but eventually everything worked out. Octavia wouldn’t stop staring at me and I could feel the worry from Miller, Monty, and Jasper. Even if they were all busy doing their own things to create our new home, they still somehow found time to be worried about me. 

 

***Line break****

 

A few days later, I was sitting just outside the dropship staring at my wristband. Everything that happened up on the Ark, my mom, Bellamy, and Wells. I was worried about them. My mom was a great doctor, no matter how much I hate her for killing my dad. She was a good doctor...wait a minute.

 

The wristbands, they sent back our vitals and any information having to do with out health. The initial tests must have included blood tests. If they didn’t know what our blood looked like normally, how could they know what it would look like if we were dying from radiation poisoning. Blood tests, you can tell if someone is pregnant from tests like those. It’s hard to miss in any blood sample. 

 

My mother wouldn’t have sent me down here pregnant. I know she is a bitch, but she wouldn’t do that to her grandchild. Right? There, I can’t be pregnant, it's just the stress that’s keeping me off schedule. That’s all. 

 

It would become my mantra over the next week and a half.

 

******Line break****

 

“Clarke, it’s been almost 2 weeks. Do you know yet?” Octavia asked me as we walked around the inside of the newly finished wall. 

 

“I’m just late, it’s the stress.” I said as my mantra continued in my head. 

 

“Clarke, all the other girls including me have adapted already. I really don’t think it’s stress keeping you back.” She said. Figures she wouldn’t believe me, I just have to explain what I have figured out. 

 

“No, I can’t be pregnant. My mother, she took blood from all of us before they set us down here. To help measure the changes, if any, the radiation caused. My mother wouldn’t have sent me down here pregnant. Not even she is that much of a bitch.” I explained to her. I could see the apprehension on her face still.

 

“Clarke,” She said gently. “You told me your mother didn’t approve of you and Bellamy.”

 

“Yeah but that doesn’t mean she would send me and her grandchild down here to die.” I argued with her.

 

“Clarke, you didn’t think she would have your dad floated either. Remember?” She was still looking at me as if I was going to break.

 

“Of course I remember. But she wouldn’t send me down knowing I was pregnant. She couldn’t.” I could feel my mantra starting to loose it’s impact.

 

“Clarke,” She tried again.

 

“No….” I stopped her.

 

“Clarke. Sweetie, I’m so sorry.” She said as she pulled me into a hug. 

 

“No….no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no.” I sobbed into her shoulder as my knees went weak and I collapsed to the ground pulling her with me. 

 

I cried into her shoulder until I couldn’t breathe anymore. Soon she felt me start to lose control. I began to try and breathe faster, trying to get oxygen that I so desperately needed.

 

“Clarke, you have to breathe. Breath with me,” She grabbed my hand and put it on her chest. “Do you feel me breathing Clarke? I need you to match it, breathe with me. In...whew..out...in...whew...out,” She continued coaching me as I tried to match her.

 

Once I was able to control my breathing, I looked up into T’s face. That was a bad idea. She looked so much like her brother, everything just came crashing back. I didn’t even have time to try and breathe normally. All I felt was darkness.

 

Octavia’s POV

 

As I coached Clarke into breathing normally and away from her panic attack, I had to hold my own tears back. 

 

My brother might possibly never know his child, they could die up there in space and he would never know he was a father. His child would never know how great a man their father is. I mourned for my brother and all the time he would lose with his kid because of the council’s choice to send us down here. I raged at Abby for being such a bitch and abandoning her daughter down here knowing that she was pregnant with her grandchild, and doing it all “For the greater good”. And I mourned for Clarke, because now she had to be a single mother, despite all of us down here who would help her whenever she needed it. Her husband was out of reach and she was pregnant in a new world. 

 

I felt her breathing continue to slow and felt her take even deeper breaths. Once she could she looked up, as she looked at me I could see all the hard truths flash over her face and the next thing I knew she fell limp in my arms.

 

“Clarke!” I called to her, “Clarke, wake up.” I tried patting her face and nothing. I looked around for someone to help and saw Charlotte walking around the wall just a few yards away. 

 

“Charlotte!” I got her attention and I could see her face as she realized that Clarke was unconscious in my arms. She came running towards us, “What can I do?” She panted.

 

“I need you to go get Miller for me. Right now!” I said to her as I continued to try and wake Clarke up. She ran off quickly trying to find Miller. 

 

“Clarke,” I kept patting her face trying to wake her up but nothing was working. “Clarke, sweetie you need to wake up.” I said worriedly.

 

Miller came running up to me. “What happened? What’s wrong with Clarke?” He questioned as he leaned down to pick her up in his arms. “We need to take her to the ship.” He said at my questioning look. 

 

“She admitted to herself that she’s pregnant. She realized her mom knew and sent her down here anyway.” I explained as I held her hand and we walked quickly to the ship. 

 

Miller swore under his breath. “I knew Dr. Griffin was bad with the whole dad thing, but that just takes her to a new level of wickedness.” 

 

We walked into the ship and mannered her up into the top level where the temporary sick bay had been set up. “Here put her on the bed and I’ll get some water or something for her.” I instructed as I went to get one of the semi-clean rags and dipped it in the water to lay on her head. 

 

“Do you think she is going to be ok Octavia?” Miller asked me. 

 

“I hope so, I think she just fainted do to everything happening all at once. She is going to be a single mom on a planet that has dangers we are not even close to understanding yet. Yeah, she has us but that’s not the same as having your other half with you.” I said as I laid the cool rag on her head. 

 

Miller gave a grunt in agreement and we sat there for a moment in silence before there was a quiet knock on the floor next to the ladder. I looked up to see Charlotte peeking her head through the hatch.

 

“Hey Charlotte,” I said softly patting the floor next to me in invitation. She hesitated before slowing making her way near me. 

 

“Is Clarke going to be alright?” She asked never once taking her eyes off of Clarke’s pale face.

 

‘Yeah, I think so. She just got overwhelmed with everything going on lately.” I explained gently as I brushed my hand over her soft blonde hair. 

 

“She’ll be ok Charlotte, come on let’s go see what the hunting party brought back to day and let Octavia tend to Clarke.” Miller said as he stood up and motioned for her to come with him. She looked at me once more and I nodded. She smiled and quickly left with Miller. 

 

I took the rag off of Clarke’s head and went to re-wet it, once it was cool and damp again, I walked back to place it on her head again. 

 

“Oh, sister. I’m so sorry that this has happened to you but you are not alone. You have me and the rest of the camp by your side.” I said to her prone form all the while wishing my brother was here in my place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short and sorry it's taking awhile. I got really caught up Game of Thrones.


	8. Chapter 8 - Lincoln

Chapter 8 - Lincoln

Octavia’s POV

We made the decision to tell the rest of the 100 about Clarke’s pregnancy about a week after she had fainted. We decided that the rest of them had a right to know that one of their assumed leaders was carrying a child. A child that would become another mouth to feed and another life to protect very quickly. Up on the Arc, the council were the ones who decided what and what not to tell the public. On the ground, we tried to be better than the Ark and learn from their failures. Now that doesn’t mean tell them every single little thing but they had a right to know something that would affect them. 

We all sat around the fire, enjoy the cougar meat that the hunting party had brought back yesterday. Everyone was joking around and laughing with each other, we might have been abandoned and had to grow up quickly down here to survive. But none of that diminished our young souls. 

Miller stood up and let out a loud whistle to get everyone’s attention. I saw a few of the younger kids cover their ears in shock. “Hey! Sorry to interrupt dinner but there is an announcement we need to make if you could all listen up for a minute.” He said over the roaring fire. There were a few nods and everyone turned their attention towards him. He sat down and Clarke stood up shakily.

“Hey guys, umm…” She cut off and took a breath. I reached my hand up and into her’s. “I have some news and I’m not sure how you guys are going to take it. You all know that I’m married to a man up on the Ark right?” She asked. 

There was a few answering nods and looks of confusion. “Yeah, Octavia’s brother right?” Was said from around the fire. 

“Yeah, Octavia’s brother. You also know that I was only in the SkyBox for about 2 weeks right?” She asked again. I squeezed her hand tightly. 

More nods of confirmation and more confusion followed her 2nd question. 

“Ok. I’m sorry, this is kinda hard to admit to all of you.” She took another breath. “I’m pregnant.” 

“With a baby?” Was heard from the crowd.

“Yes, with a baby. I didn’t know when they sent us down here. I only knew for sure a few days ago. I’m sorry guys, me having a baby just means more work for everyone. Another mouth to feed and another life to protect.” Clarke started to cry a bit as she said this to everyone. 

“All of you already knew?” Charlotte asked, the question being directed at Miller, Raven, and myself. Miller nodded, “Yeah, we knew. That’s why Clarke fainted last week. But we had our suspicions for a few weeks before that though. Monty and Jasper also knew but just because they overheard us.”

There was silence after that for a few minutes. I spoke up, “Guys, we aren’t trying to be like the council up on the Ark. We don’t want to keep stuff from you guys, that’s why we’re telling you all this. I know that we just kinda took over leadership but we are trying to do this fairly so that everybody knows what is going on. But that doesn’t mean that we are going to tell you everything immediately.”

“You guys are way better than the council.” Someone said off to my left. 

“Clarke, don’t worry about the future right now. Just worry about the baby. We can deal with an extra mouth to feed and don’t think that any of us are going to hesitate if we have to lay down our lives for that baby.” Harper told us with conviction. All the other members of the 100 nodding alongside her. 

Clarke started to cry more at that and Murphy reached over and pulled her into a tight hug. Then the guy next to Murphy joined the hug, then the next, and the next. Until eventually Clarke was wrapped up in a hug from every member of the camp. 

“Guys?” Was heard from the middle of the hug. “Uhh, I can’t breathe with you all around me.” Clarke’s disembodied voice said. 

“Oh sorry!” Was heard multiple times as people quickly jumped away from the hug.

“Is the baby ok?” Charlotte asked worriedly.

Clarke let out a small chuckle. “Yeah the baby’s fine, nothing like that can really hurt them.”

“Do you know how long it will be until our new member will join us?” Fox asked.

“Well, we have been down here for over a month and I was in the SkyBox for about 2 weeks. It’s possible I am anywhere from 7-9 weeks along. Assuming everything goes to plan and nothing horrible happens, the baby could be here in about 6 or 7 months.” Clarke said after she did the math in her head. 

“Well then we have a few month to prepare for anything this kid is going to throw at us.” Murphy said with a smirk.

“Thanks guys. I really thought you’d hate me.” Clarke said wiping tears from her face. 

“Never Princess.” Murphy said as he put an arm around her in hug once more. 

*******Line Break******

‘Hey Clarke?” I called into the dropship.

“Yeah?” She called back from the upper level of the ship.

“I’m going out with the hunting party.” I called back.

“Ok, be careful and don’t forget you knife.” She said.

“Yes, mom.” I called teasingly, her laughter echoing through the ship, I turned around and walked out.

A little while later the group had spread out. I was on the far edge of the group just out of hearing range to the next person, Murphy, I think was the closest to me.

As I walked around listening for any kind of noise that would signal an animal, I lost focus of where my feet were and then the next thing I knew I was tumbling down a hill. I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head and then nothing. I hadn’t even had time to scream. 

***line break****

I was dreaming, I had to be. 

Bellamy was there and he was carrying me in his arms, as he whispered to me. “It’s going to be ok O. I’m never going to let anything hurt you again.” He was taking me somewhere, I didn’t know where but I didn’t care. He would take care of me, he had to. He was my big brother.

I must have been having a really weird dream cause for a moment Bellamy's face changed. It was no longer my brothers curly hair or his freckles but a bald man with dark skin and beautiful eyes. But then Bellamy was back and I almost forgot about the other man.

“Bell,” I groaned as I buried deeper into my brothers chest. “My head hurts.”

“Shh ste yuj,” a voice shushed. It didn’t sound like my brother. It was deeper but my head hurt so, I didn’t think on it too hard. “I’ll take care of you Beautiful One.”

That was confusing, Bellamy had never had any other nickname for me besides “O”. My head started to spin the blackness consumed my vision of Bellamy and his confusing nicknames.

Miller’s POV

We were closing in on a boar, just a few more yards and we would have dinner. 

-CRUNCH-

The boar squeal and ran off in the opposite direction. I turned to the sound of the crunch ready to rip someone a new one. It was Murphy.

“Murphy! You idiot that was our dinner you dumbass!” I shouted at him. He didn’t react at all to my angry comments. He face was stricken and pale.

“Octavia’s missing. She was on the other side of me and I hadn’t heard any noise recently, so I went to check. There is no sign of her but there is some blood on a few rocks at the bottom of a hill.” He was frantic and I felt his panic become mine.

“Everyone spread out and look for her. Now!” I ordered. The rest of the hunting party took of quickly in all directions. 

“Miller, what are we going to do?” Murphy asked.

“The hunting party will look for her, we are going back to camp. We need reinforcements and we need to tell Clarke.” I answered as I motioned for him to follow me.

“We can’t tell Clarke. Panic like that can’t be good for the baby.” Murphy worried as he jogged next to me.

“We have to, I’m not going to lie to Clarke about her sister’s welfare.” I said, we were pretty close to the camp now. I could hear the noises of the other people in camp.

“Hey, MIller and Murphy are back!” Was shouted from near one of the tents that we had sent up.

“Hey, where’s Clarke?” I questioned.

“In the dropship with Monty and Raven. She is trying to help them use the wristbands to contact the Ark.” Charlotte answered me.

“Thanks,” I said as i jogged into the ship with Murphy on my tail.

“Clarke!” I shouted as I climbed up into the ship. There she was on the lower level with Raven and Monty. The geeks were halfway into the panel wall trying to figure something out.

At my scream I saw Monty’s lower half jump up and heard a loud bang. Then there was a groan and Laughter flowing from Raven’s body. They pulled their top half of out the wall and turned to me.

“Miller!” Monty groaned while he rubbed his head. Clarke walked over to him and looked his head over.

“It’ll be ok. It’s just a bump.” She turned to me, “You needed something?”

“It’s Octavia.” I said.

“What do you mean? What’s wrong with her?” She questioned quickly, her face was as white as a sheet.

“She is missing. The hunting party had spread out and Murphy was the one closest to her. By the time he realized something happened, she was gone.” I explained to her as I went and helped her into a sitting position. 

“I think she fell down a hill but by the time I found the hill, she was already gone.” Murphy said to her as he sat down next to her and took her hand.

“How do you know she fell down a hill then?” Clarke question tightly.

“There was some blood on some rocks at the bottom of the hill and a strip of her jacket.” He said.

“Ohh god,” Clarke said as she curled into herself.

“I already sent the hunting party out looking and we came back to get more people to search.” I said.

“I’m coming,” Clarke said starting to get up. I put my hand of her arm and pulled her back into my lap. 

“Clarke, no. I know you want to protect her but you can’t run out into the woods not knowing what is out there. You have to be careful and think about your child. We can look for her and we will find her. I promise. We only came back to tell you.” I said firmly.

“I can’t just sit here when my sister could be dying out there. I’m not an invalid, I’m just pregnant. The baby survived coming down from space in a 100 year old coffin, they can survive looking out in the woods.” She fought me, still trying to get up.

“Clarke no you can’t.” Monty said agreeing with me.

“Yeah, you will stay here with me and the others will go out and tear the woods apart looking for Octavia.” Raven said.

Clarke soon figured that she couldn’t fight all of us and gave up the fight to come with us. She looked at me dead in the eye. “Bring my sister home Miller.” She ordered. I gave her a nod.

“Monty and Murphy go round up anyone who can help us find her but leave a few people here. We can’t leave the camp completely defenseless.” I told them. The ran out of the ship to go get some extra help.

Octavia’s POV

I was cold.

“Bell, give me a blanket,” I mumbled as I reached over to pull one from him. He was a bad blanket hog. All my hand met was dirt and rocks. I jerked awake from the shock.

I was sitting in a dark cave and there was old broken parts of things from the Old World scattered around me. I tried to stand up and felt a sharp pain in my leg, I collapsed to the ground in pain. 

“Arrhhhg.” I groaned loudly into the dirt. That was bad choice cause the next thing I knew, there was a large figure walking towards me with a torch in there hand lighting the path.

I scrambled back to the wall as quickly as my aching body could go. “Please, please don’t hurt me.” I said with my hands up in a position that was both surrendering and defensive. 

It was a man, he was covered in large pelts and other coverings. He had black makeup around his eyes that seemed to be pools of darkness. He came towards me and reached for my leg, I kept scrambling away from him but he was stronger than me. 

“Please no, no, no, no!” I screamed, he had my leg in a vice grip in front of him. He lifted his left arm and I saw he had a sword in his hand and the tip was gleaming red hot. 

“No, no, no, no, no!” I screamed again.

The last thing I knew before I passed out from pain was more pain in my leg, this time a burning feeling.

……..

I jerked awake and sat up quickly. I was in a dark room with piles of old stuff, most likely from the world before the bombs. I kept searching for something, anything, to tell me where I was. I couldn’t see anything and my head was throbbing so that wasn’t helping much either. 

“Hello?” I called, “Is anyone here?”

I didn’t get any answer. I looked around some more but my leg caught my eye. The wound that had been bleeding and painful the last time I remembered was cleaned and stitched up with something on it. What did Clarke call them, it was the same thing that was on Jasper. Oh, a poultice. That’s right, it had been good for Jas, so I wasn’t going to mess with it. 

“He fixed it.” I whispered to myself, as I gingerly touched the skin around the wound. 

I tried to get up and look around still cautious of the possibly pain in my leg. As I stood it was a little sore and I could feel a little bit of a limp but nothing serious. Once I had my feet and legs under me solidly, I started to look around.

There was nothing that gave me an indication of where I was or how long I had been out. I didn't see the grounder anywhere though. There was a least one good thing. I had to get out of here, I needed to get back to camp. As I walked I felt my foot bump up against something strong and hard on the floor. I picked it up and found a sharp horn, I decided to keep it. It was better than being defenseless. I continued to creep my way along the wall, trying to be as quiet as possible.

As I crept along I found a crevice in the wall that was filled with rocks. I used the bone to push one of the rocks out and then pulled the rest out with my hands.

There was a very small tunnel area, barely big enough for me to fit through. I knew I needed to get out of here though I pushed my way through. 

It was small and tight. It reminded me so much of the hole in the floor that I lived in as a child. I never wanted to go in there and once I was found the only good thing was I never had to in there again. But I needed to get out and this was looking like my only option. As I climbed in the tunnel, I remembered something my mom told me once. 

“Fear is the demon and you need to slay the demon. Close your eyes and say it. ‘I’m not afraid’.” I relied on those words as I pushed my way through the tunnel. “I’m not afraid”.

Soon enough I pushed my way through and feel on to the ground in a small grove, the sunlight almost blinding. I took a moment to let my eyes adjust. 

Once I was ready I pushed myself back up on my feet and started on my trek to get home. I hoped I was going on the right direction, I didn’t have a clue where I was. There was no landmarks I knew or anything else that could tell me where I was. 

After 20 minutes I still couldn’t see anything I knew and felt even more lost than I was before. I was weak and needed a break. My leg was burning in agony and was panting as I leaned up against a tree. 

As I tried to get my pain under control, I froze when I heard the sound of running behind me. I ducked behind the tree and tried to stay unnoticeable. Soon I was being passed by multiple grounders all covered in masks and pelts. All of them had spears and swords out. 

They were hunting. 

I really hoped it was an animal and not my friends. Not the 100, I hoped they hadn’t crossed into the grounders territory while they were looking for me. I hoped they were smarter than that. But somehow I had a feeling they weren’t. 

As I crouched behind the tree, I didn’t feel the grounder come up behind me until it was to late. His hand was covering my mouth and his other arm was wrapped around my waist holding me to him. I screamed but his hand muffled any noise I made. Eventually I stopped struggling and waited for whatever was going to come next. 

Eventually the hunting party was far enough away that the grounder holding me to him felt ok with letting his hand away from my mouth. He let his hand fall with words of warning. “Be quiet and don’t move.” I nodded and did as he said. 

After a few more minutes, the man stood up, grabbed my arm and pulled me along with him. “Come on,” he ordered. He pulled me along behind him and eventually he didn’t feel the need to pull me along. I guess he trusted that I would follow him and if I didn’t, he knew he could catch me. 

Eventually I had to stop the pain in my leg was too much. I had to lean up against a tree and take a break.

“I need a break,” I panted. The man’s face showed his irritation and I was scared for a moment that he would leave me to the hunters. “My leg hurts,” I tried to explain. They next thing I knew he was stalking towards me and picking me up in his arms. Once he had me secured in his arms he started walking again, not even phased at the fact that he had to carry me. 

After my shock had worn off I began to relax a little. “Thank you for saving my life.” I said as I stared at his impassive face. 

“Those hunters, back there. They were hunting my friends right? They came looking for me. Please help them.” I begged. “You saved me and I’m begging you please save them. They don’t deserve to die because they were looking for me.” He didn’t even react from my words, just kept walking. 

I threw my head back in frustration. “Ugh. You don’t understand me do you? Great.” That time at least he looked at me but he kept walking. 

Eventually he came to the crest of a small hill and dropped me on my feet. He leaned down and moved a fake door off of an opening, he looked up at me expectantly. I didn’t have the strength to run or try and argue with him. I shrugged and moved down in the hole that ended up leading right back into a cave, probably the same one from before but I couldn’t tell in the dark. 

Soon after he followed me down the hole. He took one look at me leaning against the wall and pick me back up in his arms and carried me deeper into the cave. The tunnel we walked through eventually lead into a larger open room that was full of different things. Furs and trinkets and anything else he had thought to bring into the cave some point. He set me down in a pile of furs near the wall of the cave.

“Why are you taking care of me?” I asked as he walked over to another pile of stuff. “You found me at the bottom of the ravine. Fixed my knee.” 

He came back over with a set of chains in his hands and before I could even react the chains were around my wrists. “What the hell are you doing?” I was panicked. “Please don’t do this.”

I screamed in pain as he jerked me closer to him as he tightened the chains. “Stop it.” I screamed. “No stop it!”

Once the chains were tight enough around my wrists he dragged me over to the other side of the wall. I was screaming the whole way over. “Please don’t do this!”

He hooked the other side of the chain to a hook in the wall and walked away. Leaving me there crying in pain. 

After what felt like hours the man came back. I had my back against the entrance and was holding a large rock in my hands. Not that he could see. He came up behind me and leaned down.

I waited for a moment before I turned and slammed the rock on his head once. It didn’t knock him out but he was dazed enough that I could hit him again with the rock. The time he passed out and fell to the floor unconscious. 

I could see the key gleaming from around a chain on his wrist. I grabbed it and tried to hurry unlocking the chain, I didn’t know how long he would stay unconscious. As I was trying to free myself. There was the sound of footsteps and clambering of voices. 

I dropped the key and there was no time to try and find it in the dirt. The footsteps were here. 

I looked toward the entrance to the room in terror but soon let out a breath. Miller came around the corner and for the first time since leaving camp I felt a wave of relief wash through me. 

“Octavia!” He shouted as he ran towards me.

“Miller,” I said relieved. “Find the key and hurry. I don’t know how long he will be out for.” 

“Murphy guard the entrance.” He ordered and for the first time I noticed everyone who had come to save me. Miller, Murphy, Jasper, and a few other guys. 

“Hey guys. Long time no see.” I said with a chuckle. “How did you guys even find me?” I questioned once I was free of my chains. 

“Followed him.” Jasper said with a wave to the man on the ground. 

“What are we going to do with him?” Miller questioned but I think he was really asking himself more than anything else. 

“We should kill him. They have already killed so many of us, why not one of them.” Monroe said from the back of the group. 

“No we are not killing anyone.” Miller declared as he leaned down to look at the unconscious grounder. He picked up a horn from the man's belt and look at it in wonder. 

“Foghorn,” He said quietly to himself. I didn’t think I was supposed to hear him but before I got the chance to ask him what he meant the grounder leaned up and slammed something into Miller chest and he went down groaning. 

Murphy was up and fighting the grounder before I could even blink. Even though he was fueled with rage the grounder was still stronger than Murphy. Soon enough Murphy was on his back with the grounders boot on his throat. 

I screamed in terror. “Stop! Please stop! You’ll kill him.” Nothing I said seemed to make any difference but I couldn’t leave Miller’s side. Then there was a loud crash and the grounder feel to the ground unconscious once again with Jasper standing behind him holding a bone in his hand. 

We didn’t have time to dwell on what had just happened though because Miller was losing a lot of blood. “Come on guys. Get Miller, we have to get back to camp if he is going to have a chance.” I ordered as I tried my jacket around his shoulder and over the wound, trying to slow the bleeding. 

Soon enough we were nearing camp and Jasper ran ahead screaming for my sister. “Clarke! Where’s Clarke?” She came running just as we came through the wall doors.

“Hey I’m here what’s up.” She said as she ran up. I could see her eyes on me searching me up and down for wounds but Murphy got her attention before I could say anything. 

“Miller has been stabbed!” He said as he carried him through the gates. 

“Miller!” She ran forward to check on him. “Oh my god. Oh my god.” She searched for a pulse with shaking hands. 

“Octavia wouldn’t let us take the knife out.” Jasper said from the side. 

“No, that was a good call. Get him in the dropship, now. Go!” She ordered. “Raven, I need that radio working. I need to talk to my mother now! Get it working.” I didn’t hear Raven's reply but it must have been ok with Clarke because the next thing I knew was her tight hug around my shoulders.

“I’m ok sis. I promise.” I reassured her as I hugged her back. “I’ll tell you all about what happened later but right now you need to save Miller. Go!”

She nodded and ran off to the dropship. I looked around the camp and didn’t know what to do. I noticed storm clouds brewing near us and knew what to do. At least for now. 

“Everyone get inside and make sure the camp is secure. There is a storm brewing and we don’t want anyone to be caught in it.” I shouted so everyone could hear me. A few people looked up and stared in shock at the large storm cloud that hadn’t been there a few minutes ago, others stared at me. 

“Everyone now. Inside!” I shouted again, this got them moving. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ste yuj = stay strong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter, I’m sorry that I haven’t been updating much but I have a very busy life and than all i want to do is relax after. It’s a lame apology I know but its what you get. I’m running out of my already written chapters so maybe that ill get my but into gear. 
> 
> Please comment- it will hopefully make me write more!!!  
> Leave a Kudos too!!!!


	9. Chapter 9 - The Storm

Chapter 9 - The Storm 

 

Clarke’s POV 

 

I had heard the phrase ‘torrential downpour’ before. In our classes about the Earth’s history before the bombs or in the different movies stored in the archives of the Ark. But I could never really imagine what it would look like when the sky turned tide and gave us everything it had. 

 

It was beautiful and terrible and other worldly. It reminded me about Bellamy’s stories. The ones about the gods who could lay down some horrible punishment with a snap of their fingers. I wonder what we had done to anger the gods. 

 

I stood there, covered in Miller’s blood, just watching. Watching the rain and the guys who were trying so hard to get everything inside before we lost it in the storm. There was nothing left for me to do until Raven contacted the Ark. To save Miller I would have to suck up my pride and ask my mom for help. I am a fully trained doctor not just an apprentice or student, but even the best know when to stop and find help.

 

“Raven Reyes to Ark Station”

 

“Raven Reyes to Ark Station Come in”

 

Raven and Monty had been working non stop to get the radio working from the wristbands and parts of some old toy they had found. Now only if it could actually work. 

 

“Raven, are you sure you have the right frequency?” Some girl questioned as she came by with an armful of stuff from outside. 

 

“Yes. I’m sure.” Raven bit back quickly. I left my spot near the door and came over to her.

 

“Raven, you can do this. I know you can.” I reassured her. “I’m going to check on Miller. Let me know if there is any progress.”

 

“Calling Ark Station this is the ground, the 100”

 

Miller was laid out on our makeshift table. He was unconscious and for once I was glad because he didn’t have to deal with the pain of the knife stuck in his chest. I hadn’t taken it out still. I didn’t know what the blade had hit or punctured in any way and didn't want to do anything until I was ready and prepared. 

 

I pulled the rag away from where I had wrapped it around the knife to get a better look at the entrance wound. From what I could tell it had hit any major artery or vein or any major organ. But it was in the area of a few so I needed to be careful.

 

“Calling Ark Station this is the 100. Do you read me?”

 

“This is a restricted channel. Who is this? Please identify yourself.” Everyone froze and turned to look at Raven and the radio. Even she didn’t know how to react for a moment. 

 

“This is Raven Reyes. I’m from Mecha station. I’m transmitting from the ground, I am a member of the 100. You need to get Dr. Abby Griffin. Right now. Dr. Abby Griffin.”

 

“Ok hold on Raven. She is coming and I’m going to try and boost you signal.” The man replied. “Get her off the Ark wide channel, this room only.” We could hear him saying to others in the room.

 

“Can she hear me?” That was a new voice. My mom’s voice, I felt a sigh of relief and a flash of anger roll through me together. But I had to hold myself together, right now I needed to be a doctor not a daughter. 

 

“Did you confirm the signals origin? Well? Sinclair?” That was Chancellor Jaha.

 

“Yes sir. It’s coming from Earth.” Sinclair answered. There was a moment of silence as the Arkers took in the fact that we had survived down here.

 

“Raven, are you there?” My mom asked. Raven looked at me and I nodded. I came forward and took the radio from her.

 

“Mom? Mom it’s me.” 

 

My mom didn’t reply for a moment but when she did it sounded like she was crying. “Clarke?” I didn’t want to feel happy to hear her voice but like in the SkyBox, I hoped she could help me. 

 

“Mom I need your help. One of our people was stabbed by a grounder.” I explained to her as I took the radio closer to Miller’s unconscious form. 

 

“Clarke, this is the chancellor. Are you saying there is survivors on the ground.” Jaha cut in before my mom could say anything. 

 

“Yes the Earth is survivable. We are not alone.” No one said anything, but I didn’t have time for them to revel in the news. “Mom He is dying. The knife's still in his chest.”

 

“Ok, can you patch me through to medical?” My mom said but she wasn’t talking to me. 

 

“Of course.” Sinclair said. As we waited Jaha began questioning us.

 

“Clarke, how many of the 100 are still alive? Did you reach Mt. Weather? How are you all surviving down there?”

 

“Things are different down here, Jaha. The majority of us are still alive and no we didn’t reach Mt. Weather. It’s complicated. Now I really don’t have time for your questions because I need to perform a surgery with absolutely no medical supplies and advice through a staticky radio.” I said to him with no chance for argument.

 

“Ok Clarke. I’m going to walk you through it step by step. Give me- - - 5 min - - - to get to medical.” Abby said.

 

“What? Mom what’s wrong?” I asked. “Raven?”

 

“It’s not the radio, it’s the storm.” She explained as she fiddled with the radio to make the connection better. 

 

“Clarke. We need to hurry, satellites show there is a hurricane right on top of you.” Abby said.

 

“Clarke I got you something that might help.” Octavia said as she came in from the storm. She handed me one of the large containers in her hand.

 

I could smell what it was before I even brought it closer. “Ugg, Monty’s moonshine.” I groaned as I held it away from my face.

 

Octavia laughed at my reaction. “I don’t even think germs can survive this stuff.”

 

“Ugg, you guys drink this?” I asked revolted. I could feel my stomach turning unpleasantly. “The storms getting worse. Monroe, close the door.” 

 

“We still have people out there.” Monroe reminded me. 

 

“Monty, Jasper, and Murphy still aren’t back yet.” Octavia added. 

 

“They will have to find somewhere to ride the storm out.” I replied.

 

“Look Clarke. I found one suture needle.” Fox said as she came up to us.

 

“Great, I still need something to close the wound.” I said as I took the needle from Fox. 

 

“There is some wire on the top deck. We were using it for the tents.” Raven said from her place by the radio. 

 

“Fox, go get that for me.” She nodded and went towards the ladder. 

 

“Stay away from the blue wire. I rigged it to the solar panels in the roof. That means they are hot.” Raven said. 

 

“Hey they’re back.” One of the Guys by the door said. The next thing we know Jasper comes in leading the way with Monty and Murphy behind him dragging the unconscious grounder between them. 

 

“What the hell do you think you guys are doing?” I asked shocked to my core.

 

“Is that the grounder?” I heard murmured.

 

“It’s time we get some answers.” Murphy answered. 

 

“How? By hurting him?” Octavia asked.

 

“If that’s what it takes. Miller could die and I’m not about to let him die in vain. This grounder could help us, but we need to get him to talk.” Murphy said. “Take him upstairs guys. I’ll be right there.”

 

My moms voice cut off any reply I had and the guys hurried up the ladder with the grounder. “Clarke, honey. We are ready.”

 

I took a step closer to Murphy. “This isn’t who we are,” I said passionately.

 

“Clarke?”

 

Murphy didn’t answer me.  He just walked away and made his way up the ladder.

 

*********line break*******

 

“Alright mom. The blade is at a sharp upward angle between the 6th and 7th ribs.” I explained.

 

“Ok, how deep?” She asked.

 

“I can’t tell how deep it goes.” 

 

She took a moment to reply. “That’s alright. Just don’t remove the knife yet.”

 

I used some of Monty’s moonshine to clean my hands and noticed that Raven was standing at the ready to help. 

 

“Clean your hands.” I said giving her the bottle. Before she could reply, some of the guys started fighting. “Clear the room.” I said to Raven again. 

 

“Hey everyone upstairs now.” She commanded, waving everyone away. They all dispersed quickly. 

 

“Clarke, can you see any fluid?” The question came through the radio. 

 

“He feels a little warm.” I replied.

 

“Ok that’s alright. Fever sometimes comes with trauma. But I need you to tell me if there is any fluid leaking from the wound.” She answered.

 

“Ugh. No I don’t see any.” I said with a sigh of relief. That was the best news I had figured out about his injury. “The pleural membrane is intact.”

 

“Ok good. That’s good.” Mom replied.

 

“He got lucky.” I said. There was a loud clambering upon the top and voices that followed it. But I didn’t have time to focus on it. Miller needed my full attention. 

 

“Ok Clarke. Firm grip on the knife. You are gonna need to angle it upward and to the left. Very slightly to the left, as it exits the rib cage.” My mom’s voice filtered through the radio.

 

“How very slightly?” I asked.

 

“3 millimeters. Exactly, any more would be bad, any less would be bad too.” A different voice came through. It was Jackson, he and I had studied together under my mom and had been pretty good friends. 

 

“Thanks Jackson. That’s all I need right now.” I said with a chuckle.

 

He huffed a laugh. “You’re welcome. I believe in you Clarke, you were always the best in the class.”

 

“Ok. Only 3 mil- “ My moms voice dropped out. 

 

“Wait. What was that? Mom you dropped out.” I asked. 

 

“Clarke. 3 millimeters. Got it?” Her voice came back stronger.

 

“Yeah. Yeah I got it.” I held my hands in front of me and prayed that I could do it. “Here goes.”

 

“Steady hands Clarke. You have assisted of worse procedures than this.” My mom tried to be reassuring. “Once the knife is out the hard part is over.”

 

There was a loud crash from the outside of the dropship and I felt my heart stop for a moment. I took a deep breath.

 

“Alright. Extracting now.” I said out loud. I’m not sure if I was talking to my mom and Jackson or just myself. 

 

As I started to pull the knife out, the worst thing that could have happened did. Miller started to wake up. He was groaning in pain.

 

“Miller, you got to stay still. I’m trying to get the knife out.” I said as I started to pull the knife out. “Raven, hold him down.”

 

She rushed to put all her weight on him and keep him still. 

 

“Miller don’t move. If you move I could kill you and I really don’t want to do that.” I said pleadingly. 

 

“Good plan,” he groaned out in pain. 

 

“Don’t move.”

 

“Nice and slow Clarke.” My moms voice filtered in but the dropship was shaking from the force of the storm. I didn’t have time to be slow and gentle. I gripped the knife in both hands and prayed that the angle was right. I jerked the blade out just as the dropship rumbled and shook. I slammed against the wall from the force. I could see Raven on the floor below the bed. 

 

Miller hadn’t managed to stay on the bed either and was laying on the floor clutching his wound. My mom’s voice was panicking as she called for me. “Clarke? Clarke what happened?”

 

I stood up and went to Miller, the knife still in my hand. I was checking him over to make sure he wasn’t bleeding. 

 

“The knife's out Dr. G. She did it.” Raven answered my mom. We got him up back on the bed and I started in on stitching him up with the wire. 

 

“Raven, go check upstairs. Make sure the Murphy hasn’t gone to far and then come back down when you’re done. 

 

Once I started stitching him up, Miller passed out from the pain once again. I was grateful, no one should have to feel the pain of surgery without any medication. Within 5 minutes the small wound was stitched up.

 

“Ok I’m done.” I said.

 

“Good do you have anything to cover the wound?” My mom asked with a sigh.

 

Now that there wasn’t any life threatening emergency that I needed her for, I allowed my contempt back into the forefront of my mind. “We will make do. Like we always do down here.” I said shortly. 

 

Raven came back to my side. “Is he supposed to be this pale? Warm too.” I don’t know who she was asking. My mom answered before I could.

 

“He lost a lot of blood Raven. But I’m sure he just as tough as his father is. I’m sure he’ll be fine.” She reassured through the radio. 

 

I rolled my eyes at her act of being the personal and likable Dr. Griffin but didn’t say anything about it. I checked Miller over once more.

 

“Wait.” I said as I measured his vitals. “She right, he is feverish and his breathing is uneven too.”

 

“Well you need to give him some time to recover. Let me know if he gets any worse but I think it’s should be fine. He might have just have made it out of the woods right now.” She said.

 

“Huh, well down here there is nothing but woods.” I scoffed. “I need a break.” I stood up and walked away from the speaker on the radio. 

 

“Clarke! Wait. Uhh Raven could you give us a few minutes.” Abby asked.

 

Raven looked at me unsure. “Uhh, I guess.”

 

“No, no. You can stay with Miller. I don’t have any need to talk to my mother.” I said it loud enough so she could hear me through the radio. I went to the ladder and climbed my way up to the 2nd level. I needed to make sure they weren’t hurting the grounder. 

 

What I saw didn’t make me very confident. The grounder was strung up with chains and Murphy was in his face holding up a book. “What the hell is that? A friend of yours? Huh?”

 

“Murphy stop!” I commanded. I walked up to Murphy and pushed him away from the strung up man. “We don’t want these people hating us any more than they already do. We might need them if we want to survive down here. He already took care of Octavia when she was hurt and this is how we thank him.”

 

“Who cares? He is a grounder and they have been hunting us since we got here.” Charlotte said from the back of the group.

 

“His people will care and I care. They were hunting us because we invaded their land. We came crashing down from the sky and acted like we owned the Earth. These people have been here far longer than us. When they come looking for the man, I only hope that we can barter some kind of truce. I fear now that you’re treatment of him will harm our chances.” I ranted as I checked the man over, trying to make sure he wasn’t badly harmed.

 

“I’m so sorry for whatever you have experienced at the hands of us. I hope you can forgive us and I wanted to thank you for taking care of my sister.” I said looking into his eyes.

 

“Clarke, you need to see this before you do anything more.” Murphy interrupted me. He gave me the book he had been waving around, open to a page with a feather as a marker. There was tally marks, some of them were crossed off and others left alone.

 

“There is a 100 tally marks there and everyone crossed off is one of our dead. They are keeping track, hunting us.” Murphy said angry. “We need to defend ourselves.”

 

“How? We have no weapons and no one is trained in fighting. Much less good enough to fight one of them. Knocking him out, I’m sure that was just dumb luck. I’ll say it again, if we are going to survive down here we need them on our side or at the very least not hating us.” Even Murphy couldn’t fight with my logic and had nothing left to say. 

 

Before anything else could happen Raven’s voice came up the ladder. “Clarke! He is seizing!”

 

“I’m coming! Make sure he doesn’t hurt himself!” I shouted as I ran down to the lower level.

 

“He was fine and then all the sudden. That!” Raven explained shaking.

 

“Get my mother on the radio now!” I ordered as I ran to stop him hurting himself. 

 

“I can’t. The radio is dead, the interference from the storm is to much.” She said. “Is he gonna die?”

 

I didn’t have an answer quite yet, so I didn’t say anything. I just held Miller down with all the strength I had. 

 

After a few agonizing minutes Miller stopped seizing and calmed down. I knew what I had to do next.

 

“Quick Raven. Help me get him on his side, there is fluid in his lungs and he could drown if we aren’t quick.”

 

“Fluid? Does that mean the knife hit something?” She questioned frantically.

 

“No, this is different. I have seen this before, but I can’t think for the life of me what it means.” I felt like hitting myself. It was simple, staring me in the face and I couldn’t see it. 

 

“Come on Clarke. Think!” Raven encouraged.

 

“Shortness of breath, dizziness, fever. Come  on, come on.” I tried to think as quickly as possible. Got it. “Poison, it’s poison.” I exclaimed.

 

“Poison, but you sterilized everything Clarke. I watched you do it.” Raven said confused. 

 

My eyes fell on the knife sitting on the tray across the room. That's where the poison came from. “No, not everything.”

 

Raven followed my gaze and shucked in a sharp breath when she realized. “The knife.”

 

I went over and grabbed the knife. “Stay here with him. Let me know if something changes.” I was going up the ladder before she could reply. 

 

I charged into the room where the grounder was still being held. Octavia followed me when she saw me on my way up to talk to the man. He was still chained to the wall but the guys were leaving him alone, just watching incase he did anything. 

 

“Clarke? What’s wrong? We haven’t touched him.” Murphy said scared of my wrath. 

 

I held the knife up to the grounder. I could see recognition in his eyes. “How do we cure the poison? Please, I don’t want to be your enemy but one of my friends is lying downstairs dying. From the poison on your blade.” I begged the man. He didn’t show any sign of reacting to anything I said. 

 

“Clarke, he had vials in his bag. One of them has to be the antidote right?” MOnty said from his place near the hatch.

 

“Of course, he wouldn’t keep such a volatile poison around this long without someway to cure it. Give them here.” I said as I tossed the knife away. Once Monty gave them to me I brought them back to the man. 

 

“Which one will cure Miller?” I asked showing him the small box with the vials. Once again he didn’t show any sign of reacting. 

 

“Come on. Please.” Octavia joined in on the begging. “Our friend will die. And you could put a stop to it.”

 

No reaction. 

 

Murphy didn’t like that. “I can get him to talk.” He said striding forward with a dark look on his face.

 

Octavia raced forward. “No Murphy, if we hurt him he will never talk.” She grabbed his arm and tried to hold him back. 

 

“He isn’t showing any signs for talking anyway. We need to know how to save Miller, Octavia. 

 

Octavia looked at me pleadingly. “Clarke?” 

 

“Do you have any other ideas Octavia? Cause I am out and Miller is running out of time.” I couldn’t stand the look in her eyes and stared at my feet. 

 

“Wait! Yes, I do have another idea but you’re not going to like it, Sister.” When I looked up at her this time it was her who couldn’t look me in the eyes.

 

“What? Tav?” Before I could figure out her plan, she was diving for the floor. For the knife. All at once I knew what her plan was. “TAV! NO!” But it was too late she had the knife in her hand and was slicing it across her forearm.

 

She grabbed the box of vials and fell to her knees in front of him.

 

“You won’t let me die. You have proved that already. Which one is the antidote?” She asked looking up at him while she fingered the different vials. 

 

“Tav,” I didn’t know what to say or what to do. She could have just signed her death certificate and there was nothing I could do.

 

The man stared down at her with wide eyes. We all waited with bated breath as the man decided what to do. 

 

When he jerked his foot towards the one on the far left side, I felt like I could breathe again. 

 

“Thank you. Thank you.” I said as I rushed towards Octavia and the vial in her hand. “You and that vial downstairs now!” For once she didn’t argue and was going for the ladder quickly. I turned to the man. “Thank you, I know you did that for her but you have no idea how grateful I am.”

 

I followed Octavia down the ladder and into the lower level. Down to Miller and my newly poisoned sister.

 

Once I reached the lower level I went straight for Miller. He was still breathing thankfully. I carefully tipped his head back and poured some of the cure down his throat. I massaged his throat lightly to make sure the cure went down all the way. He let out a soft groan but nothing more.

 

“How do we know if it works?” Monty asked surprising me because I didn’t hear him follow me down. 

 

“With him, when he wakes up.” I said as I walked over Octavia, who was sitting in a chair, staring at the ground.

 

I held out the little bottle. “Drink it.” 

 

She reached up and took it from my hand. She still didn’t look up. Even when she tilted her head back to drink it, her eyes were closed. 

 

“Monty, when he wakes up, he is gonna need some water. Do you mind watching over him? Till we know how he is reacting to the antidote. And let me know when he wakes up?” I said over my shoulder. 

 

“Sure Clarke. What about the grounder?” Monty asked over the sounds of him moving closer to Miller.

 

“Raven, can you get the others to leave him alone for now? Make sure he has some water and I’ll go up and deal with him soon.” I questioned. 

 

“Yeah, sure Clarke.” She sounded hesitant but didn’t question anything. 

 

All of the sudden the radio came back to life. “Clarke, hello? Clarke can you hear me?”

 

“Yeah, I’m here.” I said still staring at Octavia’s bowed head.

 

“Oh thank god. How’s Miller doing?” Abby said with relief.

 

“He is fine, the knife had poison on it but we got the antidote. So he is just recovering.” I explained.

 

“Good. That’s all on you sweetie. I’m so proud of you. Your dad would be so proud of you.” She said sweetly.

 

I snapped. My head whipped away from Octavia and too where the radio lay. Before I even knew what had happened I was standing in front of the radio and Octavia’s hand was on my arm.

 

“Don’t talk about him.” I said, it was all I could do not to lash out. Octavia’s hand tightened around me arm, whether to hold me back or make sure I wasn’t alone I don’t know. 

 

“Clarke, honey is something else wrong?” Abby asked carefully, I think somewhere deep down she knew she was in dangerous territory.

 

“Dad is dead because of you but that’s not news to anyone. But you sent me down here and separated me from 2 of the 3 people I love most. You sent me down here and you knew. And you didn’t care.”

 

“Clarke-“ she tried.

 

“No. You don’t get the chance to talk your way out of this. I couldn’t care less about you or what you think or even feel. I needed your doctor expertise and that is it. From the moment you sent me down here, you were dead to me.”

 

“Clarke, you don’t understand.” She tried again, but she was cut off by someone else on the radio.

 

“You heard her Abby. She doesn’t care what you have to say. Now get the hell off the radio.” The voice said cutting her off.

 

I gasped, “Wells?”

 

Octavia grip squeezed again, “Your best friend Wells?” She said quietly. 

 

“Hey pretty lady.” He singsonged through the radio.

 

I huffed out a laugh. “You have no idea how good it is hear your voice Wells.” 

 

“Oh no, I definitely do. I felt the exact same when I was playing chess this afternoon. See I’m trying to teach this really mopey guy how to play chess, a distraction you know, in hopes that he’ll stop crying into his pillow at night and I might get a good night's sleep. You know since I’m staying with him and sleeping on the floor next to his bed. He is really bad at chess by the way. Hey, maybe knowing the ones he loves aren’t dead might help. But, anyway, I do know how you feel hearing my voice.” Wells always had a bad habit of going off on tangents distractedly but I knew he did that on purpose.

 

“Thank you.” They didn’t feel like good enough words to express my gratitude but they were all I had.

 

“You would do it for me.” He is right of course, I would but that didn’t mean I expected him to. “Hey, just so I’m clear. You and Octavia are safe, alive, and not in any immediate danger right?”

 

“Well, we are on Earth and that’s kinda dangerous but for now, now I think we are fine.” I said looking at Octavia.

 

“Good, that’s good news and I can relay that.” He let out a breath. “Might leave that dangerous part out though.”

 

BOOM!

 

Before I could say anything more to my best friend there was another loud crash from the outside of the ship. 

 

“Clarke? What was that?” Wells voice was frantic. 

 

In all the commotion between the cure and my mother and then finally Wells I had forgotten. There was still a hurricane right over us. 

 

“It’s just the storm Wells,” I said as a strong wind shock the dropship. “It will be fine.”

 

“Clarke, that sound—-“ there was static. Then nothing. 

 

“Wells?” I questioned hopelessly. 

 

No one answered from the radio and everyone in the room was quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go, I'm sorry, I know I take forever but I'm trying to get back into the groove of writting. Hopefully the new season will be a motivational one. Please comment, it really makes me want to write more!!!


	10. Chapter 10 - The Radio

Chapter 10 - The Radio

 

Wells POV

 

“Come on Bellamy. Are you even trying to win the game?” I asked exasperated. Bellamy’s last 3 moves had left him wide open for me to take his king. His eyes were downcast and his movements sullen.

 

“I’m sorry Wells. I just really don’t care about his. I know what you are trying to do and it's not really working. Thanks though for trying. Can I just go back to my quarters?” His voice was almost pleading. 

 

Wells gave up on the games and nodded. “Yeah, just help me put the pieces back, will you?” 

 

Bellamy’s face brightened fro a fraction of a second  but eh pain he was feeling so filtered back into his eyes.

 

“Yeah sure.” He said.

 

They sat in silence as the gently placed the pieces back into the box. Once the were all in Wells grabbed the box and stood up. “Come on dude. I’ll walk with you.” He said.

 

“Wells, I keep telling you. I don’t need a babysitter and you don’t have to keep sleeping in my quarters. I’m fine.” Bellamy implored as they walked the halls of the Ark.

 

“I’m not going to leave you alone for long until I’m sure you are going to be ok. And I’m not doing it for you, I’m doing it for Cl-“ Bellamy cut Wells off before he could finish.

 

“Please don’t say her name.” He said quickly.

 

“Fine. I’m doing it for her, for my best friend. If I let her husband go down the dark deep hole of depression then I will never forgive myself. I don’t know if she is alive down there or what but I’m not going to let her down either way.” Wells ranted quietly. 

 

Before Bellamy could reply, there was a loud burst of static on the intercom and then a voice.

 

“Calling Ark Station this is the ground, the 100”

 

The entire hallway froze and some heads turned toward the closest speaker. No one dared to breathe.

 

“Calling Ark Station this is the 100. Do you read me?”

 

“This is a restricted channel. Who is this? Please identify yourself.” A male voice came of the intercom.

 

“This is Raven Reyes. I’m from Mecha station. I’m transmitting from the ground, I am a member of the 100. You need to get Dr. Abby Griffin. Right now. Dr. Abby Griffin.”

 

“Ok hold on Raven. She is coming and I’m going to try and boost you signal.” The man replied. “Get her off the Ark wide channel, this room only.” We could hear him saying to others in the room.

 

“Can she hear me?” That was a new voice. It was Abby, Clarke’s mom.

 

“Did you confirm the signals origin? Well? Sinclair?” That was Chancellor Jaha.

 

“Yes sir. It’s coming from Earth.” Sinclair answered. There was a moment of silence as the Arkers took in the fact that the 100 had survived down here.

 

“Raven, are you there?” Abby asked. There was a moment before the reply but this time it was a new voice. 

 

“Mom? Mom it’s me.” Clarke’s voice sounded over the intercom. Bellamy’s legs gave out and he collapsed to the floor with a gasp of her name. “Clarke!!!” My hand came to rest on his shoulder and maybe I was leaning on him to keep my balance but I don’t think he cared, if he even noticed.

 

“Clarke?” Abby’s said in a slightly choked voice. There was the sound of the intercom switching off and any reply Clarke said was cutoff. 

 

Bellamy look up at me. “What happened, was the connection lost?” He looked desperate but I could see life in his eyes again. He had heard her voice and knew that at least she was alive. 

 

“No I think they just turned off the broadcast to the whole ship, that little bit is enough to possibly cause a riot. Any more and things would be worse.” I explained to him as I righted myself and stood up straight. 

 

He got up off the floor. “Now what? Are they gonna let us talk to them?” He was ecstatic at the possibility of taking to Clarke or his sister. 

 

“I don’t know Bellamy. Probably not.” I said sadly. If I knew my father at all he would keep contact with the ground to a minimum. “I’m going to go and see what I can find out, go back to your quarters and when I know something I’ll find you there.” I could see it in his eyes, he didn’t want to sit around doing nothing but he knew I had a better chance on my own. 

 

“Ok,” he grumbled. “But try and hurry up.” He walked down the hall quickly without waiting for my reply. I turned and walked the other direction to the control room.

 

This time I didn’t even bother with subtlety or the closet. I just walked right in and right up my father. 

 

“I want to talk to her.”

 

He didn’t even flinch, I guess he expected me. “No.” He didn’t even look up from the tablet in his hand. 

 

“You have to let me talk to her Dad.” I threw the ‘dad’ card in and hoped he would listen to me. 

 

“Oh, now you want to acknowledge me as your father, just in time for you to need something from me. The answer is still no.” He replied still looking down.

 

I realized that there was no radio broadcasting in the control room. “Did you lose the signal already?” I asked incredulously.

 

He almost looked offended at that. “No, just changed the broadcast room. It’s in medical. Apparently Clarke is performing surgery down there and needs to be walked through it by Abby.”

 

“She is on the radio with Abby?” I asked in shock. “Clarke hasn't talked to Abby since the day she turned 17.”

 

“Yes well. Apparently Clarke has gotten over her hatred for her mother and wants to talk to her again.” He waved his hand dismissively. 

 

“I really doubt that. You said surgery then she probably needs the access to equipment that Abby has and Clarke doesn't. Clarke is only talking to her mother because she has to, the minute she doesn't need her then she'll be done. But Abby won't know when to stop, she will keep pushing and we might lose the only communication that we have with the ground. Let me talk to Clarke, please.” I begged. 

 

“I can't give you the answer you want, son. At least right now, so go somewhere else and stop nagging me.” He said strongly as he finally looked up from the tablet and glared at me.

 

“I’m not going anywhere. I think that I will sit right here and wait.” I said as I walked over to one of the stations and took a seat.

 

He didn’t have an answer to that so he just ignored my pointed stare and kept working on his tablet. 

 

After almost an hour Jackson came in with news from medical.

 

“We helped Clarke as much as we could from here but we lost contact because of the hurricane over them.” Jackson reported to my father. His eyes swept over me and paused. “Hey Wells,” he trailed off. 

 

“Ignore him Jackson. How is Miller’s son?” My father interjected. 

 

“Fine, as far as we can tell. She doesn’t have any equipment or even steril tools but she is making due with what she has.” Jackson explained but his eyes were still on me. “Abby is trying to make contact again with Clarke but we have to wait for the storm.”

 

“Alright. Sinclair, I want you to patch the radio back into here. You can leave it connected to medical though. I want to hear when contact is made again.” He ordered the man sitting a few stations in front of me.

 

“Yes sir.” Sinclair was a man of few words apparently. After a few strokes of his keyboard a static noise filled the room from the speakers. Every so often Abby voice would filter through.

 

“Clarke, come in.”

 

“100 come in this is the Ark.”

 

“Can anybody read, this is the Ark.”

 

It was almost another hour before she got any kind of response.

 

“Clarke, hello? Clarke can you hear me?”

 

“Yeah, I’m here.” Clarke’s voice came through and I smiled widely at hearing my best friends voice again.

 

“Oh thank god. How’s Miller doing?” Abby said with relief.

 

“He is fine, the knife had poison on it but we got the antidote. So he is just recovering.” She explained, I saw Jackson flinch at the mention of poison and felt bad for the kid myself. 

 

“Good. That’s all on you sweetie. I’m so proud of you. Your dad would be so proud of you.” Abby said sweetly. This time I flinched because I knew that was a bad idea on Abby’s part. 

 

“Don’t talk about him.” Clarke said, I knew it was all she could do not to lash out.

 

“Clarke, honey is something else wrong?” Abby asked carefully, I think somewhere deep down she knew she was in dangerous waters. She knew that her daughter hated her for what she did to Jake. 

 

“Dad is dead because of you but that’s not news to anyone. But you sent me down here and separated me from 2 of the 3 people I love most. You sent me down here and you knew. And you didn’t care.” I didn’t know what she was talking about but Abby obviously did based on the rush of air on the radio. 

 

“Clarke-“ she tried.

 

“No. You don’t get the chance to talk your way out of this. I couldn’t care less about you or what you think or even feel. I needed your doctor expertise and that is it. From the moment you sent me down here, you were dead to me.” That was a new level of hatred even for Clarke. Even with what happened to Jake, Clarke still loved her mom but apparently not anymore. 

 

“Dad, Abby is going to ruin all chance we have of communication with the ground is she keeps talking. You have to let me talk to her.” I was near begging right now.

 

Turns out I didn’t have to. 

 

“You are right son. Anyone can hear the hatred in Clarke’s voice. Sinclair get my son on the radio.” He ordered.

 

“Yes sir.” Was the reply. “Alright Wells, here you go.”

 

“Clarke, you don’t understand.” She tried again, but she didn’t get very far before I cut her off on the radio.

 

“You heard her Abby. She doesn’t care what you have to say. Now get the hell off the radio.” I said with a grin. 

 

Clarke gasped, “Wells?”

 

“Hey pretty lady.” I singsonged through the radio with a large smile.

 

Clarke’s laugh was music to my ears. “You have no idea how good it is hear your voice Wells.” 

 

“Oh no, I definitely do. I felt the exact same when I was playing chess this afternoon. See I’m trying to teach this really mopey guy how to play chess, a distraction you know, in hopes that he’ll stop crying into his pillow at night and I might get a good night's sleep. You know since I’m staying with him and sleeping on the floor next to his bed. He is really bad at chess by the way. Hey, maybe knowing the ones he loves aren’t dead might help. But, anyway, I do know how you feel hearing my voice.” I went on a quick rant to make sure I could tell everything in the quickest of time. 

 

“Thank you.” Her voice sounded rough but I ignored it.

 

“You would do it for me.”I told her without a shadow of a doubt. “Hey, just so I’m clear. You and Octavia are safe, alive, and not in any immediate danger right?” I had to make sure I got a straight answer to tell Bellamy because I had a feeling he would doubt even this.

 

“Well, we are on Earth and that’s kinda dangerous but for now, now I think we are fine.” She told me and I could hear a tone in her voice I didn’t quite understand but didn’t want to get into it over the radio.

 

“Good, that’s good news and I can relay that.” I let out a breath. “Might leave that dangerous part out though.” I said slightly under my breath but loud enough that I knew she heard it. 

 

BOOM!

 

Before I could say anything more to my best friend there was a loud crash from over the radio.

 

“Clarke? What was that?” My voice was frantic. 

 

“It’s just the storm Wells,” She said in what was supposed to be a soothing voice. “It will be fine.” Her calm voice didn’t calm any of my nerves.

 

“Clarke, that sound—-“ there was static. Then nothing. 

 

“Clarke?” I questioned but my eyes were on Sinclair as he raced to figure out what was wrong.

 

No one answered from the radio and everyone in the room was quiet except for the sound of typing.

 

“Sinclair?” My father questioned from behind me.

 

“There is nothing Sir. I think the storm knocked out whatever they were using to transmit the signal. There is nothing I can do until they fix it.” He said defeated as he slumped back in his chair. 

 

“Dad, please let me know if you get contact established again.” I implored. He looked at me and nodded once. I left quickly. 

 

I walked briskly to Bellamy’s quarters and knocked once. He opened the door before I could even knocked again. 

 

“What did you find out?” He said in lue of a greeting. 

 

“One of the boys down there got injured badly and Clarke needed her mom to help her with the surgery because they have no instruments to tell where the knife was. My dad didn’t let me talk to her in the beginning but after they were done operating he did. Abby started trying to talk to Clarke and Clarke was getting pissed off. My dad had the sense to let me cut in and shut her up.” I explained. 

 

“What was Abby trying to do?” He questioned as we sat at the table in his quarters.

 

“I don’t really know. She brought up Jake but it sounded like Clarke had another reason to be mad besides Jake and getting sent down but I didn’t have time to ask.” I explained. 

 

“That’s good, she is good right?” He asked pleadingly. 

 

“Yeah, I only had a few minutes because there is a storm over them. But I managed to ask her if she and Octavia were OK. Clarke did have just enough time to respond before the storm knocked the radio out. She said that both her and Octavia are fine and as safe as can be down there.” I said reassuringly. 

 

He let out a breath. “They are both ok,” he said as he held his face in his hands. “That’s all she said?”

 

“Yeah we really didn’t have enough time to say anything but I managed to tell her that you are ok and I am keeping you company up here.” I explained. 

 

“Wells! They don’t need to worry about me or what’s going on up here. They have enough on their plates.” Bellamy cautioned.

 

“Bellamy, by letting Clarke know that you are ok up here, I did help clear her mind. Now she can focus down there and not be worried that you are going to do something stupid. She knows that I will watch out for you and can focus on taking care of herself.” I corrected him.

 

“Yeah I guess you are right. Clarke tends to worry about everyone and everything.” He said with a frown. “Thank you Wells, it means a lot to me that you were able to talk to her and get a message to and from Earth.”

 

“You are most definitely welcome Bellamy. Now, if we go play chess, this time will you actually try?” I asked.

 

I only got a laugh in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, two chapters in one week and hopefully more. I'm writing again and I forgot how cathartic it is. Please comment or leave a kudos, it really makes my day.


	11. Chapter 11 - The depot

Earth

In the days following the storm the camp spent most of their time rebuilding the broken wall and the damaged parts of the shelters. 

The grounder was still chained up in the dropship but no harm came to him. In fact the only person who went up to the top level was Clarke. Clarke had ordered that Octavia was not allowed up with the grounder.

The sisters had yet to talk about what Octavia had done the night of the storm, with the poisoned knife. But no one wanted to bring it up for fear of shattering the quiet peace that had come after the storm. Even so, the 100 knew the peace wouldn’t last. Eventually Clarke would have a moment to breathe between taking care of Miller and the grounder and leading the camp.

Miller was recovering nicely and turning out to be a terrible patient. The only person who could get him to stay in bed and rest was Monty. Even Clarke had given up on forcing him back to bed, just ensuring that he took it easy. Clarke believed that the stitches could come out soon. But wanted to be extra careful considering they were made of wire and they only had limited supplies they could spare as medical equipment.

***********line break**************  
Raven never did get the radio set up again but she did manage to set up a more redundant system of communication with the Ark. It was similar to that of a Morse code transmitter and they used it in that way. Raven could send short messages in Morse and reactive short messages but that was it. 

Because of the short nature of the messages, no one was able to have conversations with anyone up on the Ark, all they could give us was short updates on what was going on. They did manage to send coordinates down to us that allegedly lead to a depot of items that could be useful to the 100. 

Clarke’s POV 

“Well we know Miller can’t go and I also know that you will all stop me from even trying to go. And it is also almost winter and we need whatever is in there hat might help us survive.” I said and was given many nods in agreement by Raven, Miller, Murphy, and Octavia.

“I can go,” Murphy offered. “But I don’t know who will want to go with me.”

“I will,” Octavia said. “And since we are just going to a depot, can we take Charlotte? I think it would be good for her to get out of the walls and see some the world.”

“I’m fine with both of those suggestions.” Murphy said looking at me, everyone else followed his lead. 

“Why are you all looking at me?” I questioned feeling self conscious.

“Well Princess, in case you didn’t know, we may be a council of sorts but you are kinda the main leader of camp.” Raven said.

“Yeah, you’re the mom of the camp. Pun intended.” Murphy added with a chuckle. 

Even I had to muffle a chuckle at his joke and I could see the others doing the same thing. 

“Ok, all jokes aside. I don’t see any problem with that, although you will have to be extra vigilant if you take Charlotte.” I said.

“We will, Clarke. You don’t have to worry about us.” Murphy said with a smile.

“Too late Murphy. She worries about everyone and nothing is going to age her stop.” Raven added. 

“Ok you leave in two days for the depot. Make sure you rest and get all the supplies and also make sure Charlotte is ready for the hike.” Clarke said with finality.

 

Octavia’s POV 

A few hours after the meeting about the depot I found an opportunity to check on the grounder while Clarke and the other were all busy.

I quickly and quietly sneaked into the dropship and up the latter before anyone saw me and could tell Clarke. 

Once I was up the latter and through the hatch, closing it behind me, I walked quickly over to the grounder. “Hey, we don’t have a lot of time. My sister will realize I’m up here soon. I brought you some water.” I held the canteen up to his lips and helped him drink.

As he drank the water I looked over his form and notice that all the wounds from when the boys captured him were cleaned and closed.

“Has my sister been caring for you?” I asked him incredulously, shock evident on my face. 

He gave me a quick nod.

“Ha! I knew you could understand me.” I said with a triumphant smile. 

“My name is Lincoln.” He said weakly.

“Mine is Octavia,” I said as I looked into his eyes. He didn’t give me any response. “Is that all you are going to say?”

“It is not safe for us to talk.” He said shortly.

“Well if it isn’t safe to talk then why did you tell me your name?” I questioned feeling hurt.

“I want you to remember me. When I die.” He said.

“You aren’t going to die, My sister won't sanction your death. No matter what you do, she isn’t that kinda person.” I argued with him.

“I know she isn’t she likes to talk while she works. My people will label me traitor and they will kill me if they think I have helped you in any way especially if I stay here much longer. All of this only ends one way.” He explained painfully.

“But we mean no harm to anyone. We didn’t want to come down here but we had no choice. Now we are just trying to survive.” I said but before he could answer me the hatch opened behind me. Jasper climbed up the latter and poked his head through.

“Octavia get down here now, Clarke is coming back and I let you slide by but I am not going to get yelled at if she finds you up here.” He said with a shudder and then he jumped down the ladder.

“I’m sorry, I have to go. I'll try and come back soon.” I said with a small smile as I went for the ladder. 

*******Two days later at dawn********

Clarke’s POV

“Ugg, why do we have to leave so early?” It’s not that far.” Murphy moaned.

“Murphy, you volunteered for this.” Raven laughed at him.

“Yeah but I didn’t think we would be leaving at the crack of dawn.” He replied as he stuffed a few extra rations in his backpack.

“Alright, everyone got everything. Water, rations, anything else you might need? I questioned as I walked up to Raven and the party going to the depot.

“Yup! We are all ready Clarke.” Charlotte's voice chirped from behind Murphy. She had been so excited when Octavia had asked her if she wanted to go that she had jumped up and down saying yes. After she went skipping through the camp singing that she was going on a trip.

“Easy kid. It just a really long hike, it's not going to be as fun as you think.” Murphy said with a grimence, he wasn’t a morning person apparently. 

Charlotte stared at Murphy for a minute with her head chocked to the side a little. “Nope! Its still gonna be just a fun.” She said with a smile and then ran off to check on Octavia.

Raven stared at her retreating form. “She cracks me up. She is so excited for everything.”

Murphy groaned, “No one should be this happy this early.”

“Octavia! Octavia, Clarke wants to know if everyone is ready and I’m just double checking to make sure you are.” Charlotte said as she bounced on her heels.

“Yes, I am ready, you bouncing monkey. Save your energy, we are going to be walking a lot today.” Octavia said with a chuckle.

“Ok!” Charlotte said not calming down a bit. 

“Ok everyone, based on what we know this should only be a day trip but if need be, camp somewhere. It is much easier to get lost in the dark. Charlotte, you need to listen to what Murphy and Octavia tell you. Don’t go running off on your own and don't do anything they say not to.” I said as I looked at Charlotte.

“Okay, I promise I wont do anything dangerous and I will listen to them.” Charlotte said still bouncing. 

“Alright guys, be careful and don't try and carry everything back. This is more of recon of what is the depot, we can always send a larger party to get things. If we don't hear anything by tomorrow afternoon we will send some people out for you.” I said, they all gave me a nod and turn and walked out the gate.

******4 hours later*******

Octavia’s POV

After 4 hours of walking with Murphy and trying to keep the bubbly Charlotte within our eye site we came up upon a valley with ruined buildings and flooding. Even Charlotte stopped short at the site of the destroyed civilization from before the wars.

“The depot should be right around here.” I said.

“There’s got to be a door, come on, let's look around. Charlotte, stay with me and don't touch anything. Tavia, stay in shouting distance.” Murphy said as he swung his backpack up a bit and walked off with Charlotte trailing him.

After a few minutes of walking around and listening for anything that might be out of the ordinary and keeping my eyes peeled. As I walked I thought about how the ground felt under my feet and how different the hard metal of the Ark was. As I thought that I felt something other that the soft ground under my feet. 

I crouched down and moved the dirt and leaves, revealing a door embedded in the ground.

“Hey Murphy, Charlotte. Over here I found a door.” I shouted in the direction of the forms on the other side of the ruins. They came over quickly and Murphy set to work on trying to pry the door open. 

“I think It might be rusted shut Murphy.” I said as he strained for a minute. He let go with a puff.

“Hey Charlotte get me my axe from my bag and be careful not to hurt yourself.” He said to her over his shoulder.

She quickly dug it out of his bag and gave it to give. “I’m not dumb, I’m not going to accidentally cut myself you know.” SHe said with indignation.

“I know, I just want you to be careful.” Murphy said with a smile. “Back off T.” 

I quickly moved over to Charlotte and out of his way with the axe. It took a few try’s but he was able to get the door open.

We had to walk down a set of stairs into a dark hall. Everyone got their lights out of the bags and started trying to figure out what direction to go. 

Eventually I decided on left. “Come guys, lets try this way.” I said as I made my way into the darkness. 

There were more stairs as we got deeper into the darkness. I came up upon a dead body and quickly turned to Charlotte.

“Char, you are going to walk past a dead body but its very very dead. There is nothing to worry about, ok?” I tried to reassure her.

“Ok,” she gave a nervous nod.

“Do you want to hold my hand?” Murphy offered.

“No, I’m a big girl.” She said resolutely. She marched down the stairs and didn’t look at the skeleton. 

“Damn, I wasn’t that confident when I was her age.” Murphy said with a smile.

“You didn’t need to be, Earth makes everyone grow up no matter how old they are.” I said sadly looking towards where Charlotte had gone. “Come on.”

“Guys, this place is disgusting and partially flooded!” Charlotte’s voice carried from the darkness. 

We hurried down to her and looked for ourselves. What we saw was not promising at all.

“There is almost nothing here. They must have distributed most of the stuff before the last bombs.” I said as I looked in some containers. I could hear Murphy doing the same behind me.

“Hey I found some blankets.” I said with a grin.

“You are excited about a few blankets?” Murphy asked with a sneer as he threw a cracked glow stick down the hall and lit it up a bit.

“Yeah it’s something.” I said defensively.

“But it isn’t a canteen or a med kit or a decent fricken tent.” He sounded angry and I could see Charlotte inch towards me a bit. 

Murphy went up to a large tank and pulled the lid off to find it filled with oil. He gave a roar of outrage and kicked it over. There was a clattering as something more than just oil came out.

I turned around to see Murphy staring at a pile of guns.

“Oh my god. Octavia come over here.” He held up a rifle for me to see. “This could change everything. No running from spears, being able to fight back.”

“Bringing guns back could be dangerous but I also know we need them.” I said dejectedly. 

“I think its cool.” Charlotte said as she went towards the guns.

Murphy was quicker than her though. “Charlotte no. These are dangerous, only the older kids are going to be allowed to have one and only once they have trained.” He said strongly.

“But..” She tried to argue but I could her off.

“No, Charlotte, he is right. You won't be touching. One of these for a few years at least.” I said as I walked over to them. “But I need to learn how to do this, can you teach me Murphy?” 

“I think so but Miller might be the better option. He has a guard background and probably knows more about them then any of the others.” He said as he thought about it. “What I don't know s if there is any bullets, we have enough guns but we need to look for bullets.”

“Ok, let's look.” I said as I turned around and started digging through some things.

We looked for a few hours but only found a few containers of bullets. We put them with the rest of the guns and packed everything up to head back to camp. We decided to leave the guns and bullets at the depot and we would come back with Miller and the others. 

It was dark by the time we left the depot, we took Clarke's advice and decided to camp out and hike back in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, apparently I’m really in a writing mode this weekend. I’m still going by the write one post one design. Here you go, at the rate I’m going you might even get another one today. Please comment and leave a kudos.


	12. Chapter 12 - Time Passing Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a lot, I’ll be honest I cried a bit as I wrote it. I’m sorry.

Chapter 12 - Time Passing Part 2

Clarke’s POV

Octavia, Murphy, and Charlotte didn't return from the depot until the late morning. It was a relief to see them home and relatively safe. Charlotte was less bouncy then she had been when they left and I was grateful for the calm that would settle over the camp until our youngest member rested up enough to be as energetic as normal. They didn't return with much, only a few blankets and apprehension on Murphy and Octavia’s faces. I could tell they had some news to tell us and dreaded the news they had to tell us. 

After they had rested a bit and put their things away Octavia and Murphy joined the rest of our so called “council" in the dropship. And by council I meant Raven, Miller, myself, and for some reason Monty and Jasper were here, I didn't question it though because they did turn out to be helpful more often than not. 

“Alright, what is wrong? I could see it on your faces the second you two walked in the camp.” I said, effectively bringing the meeting to attention. 

“Well, the depot was almost practically empty. All we found were a few blankets, some glow sticks, and…” Octavia voice faded off before she finished her sentence. I could see her biting her lip nervously.

“And what?” Miller asked apprehensive. 

“Guns. There are about 30 guns varying from handguns to rifles. They were stored in tanks of oil that preserved them for a hundred years. There wasn't a large amount of bullets but probably a couple hundred that we found. There could be more but we only looked around for a little bit.”

Miller let out a low whistle and sat back on his elbows. Everyone else sat there with a slightly shocked look on their faces and I could feel my face in a similar position.

“We didn't bring any of them back because we wanted to be extra careful. Neither of us has any real experience with guns and we didn't want to fuck anything up with them or possibly hurt someone. And we had Charlotte with us and for some reason she really wanted to learn and stopping her was weirdly hard.” Murphy said with a weird protective look on his face. 

“We also thought that Miller with his guard cadet background and his father might be the best person to deal with the guns and possibly teach some of the older kids how to use them to protect the camp if need be.” Octavia added as she looked at Miller. 

“Well yeah, I guess I would be the best option. I think I might be the only one with any background that could be useful in this situation. But even so we didn't really use the guns on the Ark. Using shock batons always worked well enough for the guard, we were trained on guns but it wasn't very thorough.” Miller sat forward as he talked with a grim look. 

“Will having guns here be more helpful than dangerous though?” Jasper asked.

“Having guns will be extremely dangerous here but if we keep them controlled and have everyone trained by Miller and what he knows about guns, it could work. I understand why you are scared of having them in the camp but we also could benefit from the protection they give us. We don't have good relations with the grounders and even though I'm hoping to get at least some kind of treaty with them, it would be better to have protection until we do have some kind of communication with the grounders.” I talked my way through the pros and cons as I weighed them in my head at the same time. 

“You think it is a good idea to bring guns in the camp Clarke?” Monty asked surprised. 

“No, I don't want to bring guns into the camp but I think we might have to. We are completely in the dark down here and we need to protect ourselves until we figure out something else out.” Clarke explained. “Remember guys my kid will be here in this camp. I want them to be as protected as possible and if that means guns then I guess I have to be ok with it.”

“She's right. We need to protect ourselves and right now guns are the best way to do that.” Raven spoke up from next to Murphy. 

There were sounds of agreement from the rest of the group even if they weren't very happy about it. 

“Ok, Clarke when will Miller be strong enough to make a trip to the depot with some of the older kids to get the guns and train with them?” Murphy asked.

“He could probably take a trip in the next few days but he will have to be careful with how much he does. It might be better to wait till next week but it also depends on what Miller is feeling.” I said.

“I think I would rather wait till next week. Guns pack a bit of a punch after shooting them and I don't want to cause unnecessary pain for myself. Plus we have to decide who is going to with and be the first ones to learn.” Miller said with a hand over his wound protectively. 

“Whoever is using the guns has to be 16, at least.” Murphy said.

“I agree, and if they don't want to learn how to use guns they don't have to, it will be a choice. We should also be able to veto someone if we don't think they should be in charge of weapons like that.” I said and was met with many nods. 

“Alright we can make the announcement tonight at dinner.” Raven said with a clap of her hands.

“Wait, one more thing. Miller how many people do you think you can train at a time?” I asked trying to do some math in my head.

He let out a breath as he thought. “Probably 5 or so. Murphy you said there was about 30 guns?” When Murphy nodded, he continued. “I can take 4 or 5 this time and see how it goes and go from there.”

“I can go with you Miller.” Murphy spoke up. “If everyone is good with that?” He looked at me for an answer.

“Fine with me, we can choose 3 or 4 more others in the next few after we have given everyone a few days to think about it.” I said. 

“Alright. I think that is everything, unless anyone has anything we need to talk about?” Raven said looking around.

There was head shakes all around.

“Ok, everyone go find something else to do. Hopefully productive for the camp.” Once the words left my mouth everyone was up and moving out of the dropship and into the camp grounds. 

 

AN. THIS IS WHERE I'M GOING TO DO THE JOBI BEANS AND CLARKE WILL EAT THEM EVEN THOUGH SHE IS PREGNANT. FOR PEACE OF MIND WE ARE GOING TO ASSUME THEY ONLY CAUSE HALLUCINATIONS. THE ENTIRE CAMP ATE THEM AND THERE IS NO WAY SHE COULD HAVE KNOWN NOT TO. 

Clarke’s POV

A week later Miller, Murphy and 3 other guys left the camp, heading for the depot. Miller planned to train for a few hours with the guns, camp for the night, then head back the next morning but he told us to leave room for a plan change and that we didn't need to come rushing in if they didn't come back in time. 

After watching them disappear into the woods with Raven, Monty, and Jasper, I decided to take a walk around camp and see if anybody needed help setting up the work stations for the day or anything. As I walked around camp, all the early risers were up setting things up but stopped as I walked up to them. 

“Hey Clarke! How's everything going today?” Harper asked as I came up upon the meat station. 

“I'm doing fine today. How are you Harper?” I asked as I walked over closer to her.

“Oh I'm fine too. Just getting ready to take care of whatever the hunting party brings today. But the most important question is how is the baby?” She asked as her eyes look down at my stomach. 

My hand went to my stomach on autopilot and I felt a smile come to my face. “I think they are doing pretty good. Based on my calculations I am a little over 12 weeks and hopefully nothing will happen to week 40. She isn't big enough to feel if she is moving around yet but when she does I'm sure everyone will want a feel.” I said as I envisioned the entire camp lined up to place their hand on my belly.

“She?” Harper asked with a confused look.

“Oh sorry, I just have a feeling that it is a girl. I can't possibly know for sure down here.” I said with a small smile. 

“Oh ok. I wasn’t sure but if you think that then I'm down for a little girl running around here.” Harper said. 

“Alright well I'm going to go see if anyone else needs any help today. If you need something just let me know, ok?” I said.

She gave me a smile and a nod and then turned back to her station. I continued my rounds of the camp, smiling at everyone as I went past. 

 

***Later after a lunch of berries, nuts, and beans***  
***Octavia’s POV****

“AHHHHHHHH!!!” 

Everybody looked up from the daily chores to se Jasper scream and run away from the wall behind the dropship. 

“Octavia, I think I’m going crazy or maybe not and maybe the grounders are here, I don't know. I think I’m going crazy.” He was talking so fast I could barely understand him. I carefully stood up and put a calming hand on his shoulder. 

“Ok, just tell me what you saw.” I said in my most soothing voice possible. 

“HE-HE-HE’S RIGHT THERE!!!!!” Jasper screamed as he pointed at nothing and no one. 

“Jas, there is no one is there,” I said trying to calm down their erratic boy. “Jas, have you smoked something today?” She questioned. 

“No, all I’ve had to days are the beans, there were no more berries and nuts by the time I got to lunch. But why does that matter, the grounders are here and they are gonna kill us all!!!” Jasper was getting more and more frantic as he talked. 

“Ok, Jasper is totally bombed everyone. Come on Jas, come sit down and here have this.” I carefully led him to a seat and handed him a stick.

“It’s a stick,” he relayed confused.

“It not just any stick Jasper. It’s a anti-grounder stick. If you hold this, they won't be able to see you.” I explained. 

“Ohh, makes sense.” Jasper clutched the stick tightly. 

“Ok Guys, let figure out what got Jasper high, we should also check on Monty. They have spent most of the day together.” I said as I walked away from Jasper. “Hey Guys, you with me? Hello?”

No one in the camp responded or even looked at me when I tried to get there attention. Everyone looked lost in their own worlds, no one had even heard me. Some people were dancing, laughing, or doing other genuinely weird things. I heard Monty asking people if they knew where the moon was.

“Ok, maybe Clarke is normal, hopefully.” I mumbled to myself as I went onwards the dropship where my sister was normally during the day. 

As I walked into the ship she was staring at her hands as if she had never seen them before, I sighed to myself but before i get any further than that she made me pause.

“Daddy,” She breathed out with such a hopefully look in her eye. I felt my stomach drop to my knees. She ran up and started hugging air. 

After a minute she began to pull back from the hug and looked up presumably at her father's face. ”You’re not real are you?”

Whatever his answer was, she was surprised but looked very sad. “How is this possible?” She asked her imagined father. 

I wanted to interrupt her vision but at the same time I also wanted her to get the closure this had the potential to offer her. I stayed quite by the door and decided to let this play out. 

“Because I miss you!” Whatever ‘Jake’ had asked her upset that he couldn’t see the answer. Clarkes eyes started to fill with tears but before they could fall there was an abrupt change in the conversation. “You want me to forgive her!”

It wasn't hard to figure out where the conversation had turned. “She betrayed you and me! How am I supposed to forgive her for that! She got you killed and she sent me and my baby down here to die!” Clarke was getting angry but I didn’t know if it was at the thought of her mom or what ‘Jake’ was saying. 

I don’t think ‘Jake’ had an answer for that because she just gave a sign and leaned her head down to rest on air that must have been his shoulder. She closed her eyes for a minute in peace but when she opened them the widened comically. 

She was looking down at someone who must have been kneeling in front of her. I held my breath, hoping against hope it wasn't who I thought it was. It was a false hope.

“Bellamy,” her voice held so much love it made my heart ache. I couldn’t stand there and watch this play out, I wasn't strong enough for it. I turned tail and ran out of the dropship.

****Clarke’s POV****

As I sat there with my father, who didn’t have an answer to everything my mother had done. I closed my eyes and tried to enjoy this moment, knowing it wouldn’t last. I felt a hand land on my knee, but it couldn’t have been my father. His arm was around my shoulders and the other couldn’t reach around body comfortably to sit on my knee. 

I opened my eyes to a mass of brown curls sitting on top a freckled face with brown eyes. He was right there in front of me and I could feel his hand on my leg. Any thoughts I had about this not being real flew out of my head as I stared into my husbands endless brown eyes. 

“Bellamy,” I sighed out.

“Hey, Princess,” His eyes crinkled as he smiled and my heart melted just like always. I raised my hands and placed them on either side of his face, I had to feel him, I had to know he was real. As I looked into his eyes our surroundings changed and my father faded from my side. Now we were sitting in our quarters and he was sitting next to me on our bed. 

“Bellamy, I have something to tell you.” I was quick to say, he needed to know that he was going to be a father, I don't think I could hold it in much longer.

“It’s ok, Princess. I already know,” His hand moved from mine to my stomach and his smile grew even impossibly bigger. “We are gonna be parents, love.” There were tears of joy forming in his eyes and I realized that I already had tears falling down my cheeks. 

I didn’t have anything to say after that, so I just placed my hands on top of his on my stomach and held them there, enjoying this time we had just to ourselves. 

After a few minutes my voice broke the sweet silence that had formed around us like a bubble. “I’m scared, my Roman. I don’t know how to do this. And I especially don't know how to do this alone.” My voice cracked at the end and I am pretty sure I had a different type of tears running down my face now.

“You are not alone, Princess. You have Octavia, and Miller, and Raven, and Monty and Jasper and everyone else down there with you.” I cut him off before he could go on.”

“But I don't have YOU! I would trade all of them for you to be here with me right now, for you to be for this.” My tears started flowing faster.

He reached over and gathered me up in his arms to sit on his lap in a full body hug. I buried my face in his neck and began to sob harder and harder. He petted my hair and hummed in my ear the same way he had when I lost my father, the same held him after Tav was taken and Aurora was floated. We were all to familiar with this position over the last two years. 

Eventually my sobs turned into hiccups and my tears dried to tracks on my cheeks. He kept humming until I pulled myself together enough to emerge from his chest and look at him again. 

“I know that you want me there, I would give anything to be there with you and watch you grow with my child. Be there for you when you give birth and let you crush my hand when it gets painful. I want to be there when our baby girl can't sleep at night and you are exhausted, so I can sit with her and rock her back to sleep. There is so much I want to be there for but I can’t, not now. You are gonna have to be strong and be there for the both of us.” He said this with such conviction that I felt strength blossom in my chest.

“Princess, I am not there but you are not alone and you don't have to do this alone. You have people there that you can rely on and I don't want you to feel guilty for asking for help or accepting it when they offer. In fact, I need you to ask for help when you need it and accept it when they offer. I can’t have you run yourself ragged an not be strong enough to get through this. I need you to survive this, so that when I get down there, you are still here and I can meet my daughter with you there watching. Ok?” He begged me as he looked into my eyes, searching for my answer.

“OK, I will Bell. I’ll be strong and I’ll take the help from them, I promise.” He looked happy with my answer and gave me a sweet kiss on the forehead. 

“Good, that’s my brave, strong Princess.” He said into my hair as he hugged me to him again. 

“That’s my girl,” My father's voice came from beside me again. His eyes still crinkleing with a smile from before. 

“I’m tired,” I said as I shifted off of Bllamy’s lap and laid down. He shifted with me and laid behind me with his hand on my stomach.

“Good night, sweetie.” My dad said as my eyes fluttered closed. The last thing I felt before I faded to darkness was Bellamy pressing a kiss to my head. 

My Roman’s voice saying “I love you,” lulled me into a deep sleep.

Clarke’s POV 

Three days after Jobi nuts

Everyone was still recovering after the jobi nuts, as we had learned they were called from the Grounder who was still locked up in the top level of the dropship, albeit sans chains but still lock and key. Most of the 100 had crazy hallucinations but mostly harmless. I know raven saw something to do with her bad leg because she was lipping a lot worse then normally, almost like it was new. Monty had apparently eaten a pine cone because it told him too and was having some bad indigestion because of it. Jasper had seen Grounders hunting him but after his attack, nobody was surprised. 

Miller, Monty and the others who had gone to training had laughed their asses off when they got back to us all recovering the day after. Octavia had told them about Monty looking for the moon and eating a pine cone, and Miller couldn’t resist teasing Monty about it non stop. If I’m being honest, I think Miller just liked watching Monty blush. Nobody seemed to know what I had seen under the influence and I didn’t care to tell them, it was private. Octavia had been one of the few to not have eaten the jobi nuts and was spared from the craziness but was tasked with keeping us all safe during the hallucinations, apparently some of the kids wanted to go wandering in the woods. I think it is safe to say that or Jobi nut experience will go down in history as one of the 100 craziest days.

Ever since the camp found out that I was pregnant they are only allowing me to do the smallest of actions and they make me sit down all the time. Today I was being generously allowed to help sort the nuts that had been gathered recently. We all kept a sharp eye for any Jobi nuts now that we knew what they looked like and what would happen if we ate the bad ones. Normally the gatherers avoided them entirely but we wanted to be double sure. As I sorted I shifted my weight from one foot to another, almost instantly the other sorters froze up and all their eyes snapped to me. I kept in a sigh of annoyance.

“Clarke, why don't you go take a break?” That was Charlotte, always protective. I wanted to bite back that I was fine and I could keep helping but my promise to Bellamy stopped me. Hallucinations or not, I wasn't going to break my promise to him and I knew that he wouldn’t want me snapping at them just for trying to help. So I bite my tongue and nodded. 

“Ok, I'll go rest for just a few minutes but then i'll be back to keep helping. And no arguing about me coming back ok, I’m going to rest, I will be fine.” I could tell they wanted to argue but I was doing what they wanted so they didn’t. 

As I made my way to the watering hole and bench near it, Raven came storming out of the dropship with a murderous look on her face. She came right up to me and I could see tears forming in her eyes, be it from anger or something else I couldn’t tell. 

“I need to talk to you and the others.” She said with no greeting. 

“Ok,” I nodded, “I’ll meet you in there, just grab the others.” She walked off without a word towards where i guess the others were. 

Within 5 minutes Octavia, Miller, Murphy, Monty and Jasper were all gathered in the dropship on the second floor away from others. 

‘Ok Reyes, What’s up that you dragged us all away from our chores?” Murphy asked with an annoyed look on his face. 

“I got a transmission from the Ark, It’s not good.” She said with venom in her tone. My mind went to all the worst cases and I was worried what could possibly make her so angry. 

“What did they say?” I couldn’t tell you who said it, my mind was reeling with all the possibilities I needed to hear her answer. 

“The Ark has fixed the oxygen problem, They have no reason to send dropships full of people down or even land the Ark. They sent us down here for absolutely no reason, all the needed was a title extra time that us not being there bought them. They abandoned us and don’t plan on coming down to help any time soon. They don't care about us down here.” 

The only sounds that could be heard floated in from outside, nobody knew how to reply to that for a few minutes. 

“ARRRGH,” Murphy let out a scream and dove for the transmitter and before anyone could stop him he threw it against the wall in a rage where it few to the floor in a mess of broken pieces. 

“Murphy!” Raven yelled as she ran to the pieces. I could stand to be in here any more and turned around left before is aw anything else happen. I walked across camp in a numb fog and didn’t even realize that I had left the camp walls until I realized I was sitting at the waterfall a 20 minute walk from the camp. I was surprised I got this far without anyone stopping me until I felt someone sit down next to me. Hmm, of course I couldn’t even be angry alone. 

Even after two weeks of not even being able to look at her, I knew immediately that it was Octavia. I didn’t know how to react to her being here,right now I didn’t know how to react to her in general after she poisoned herself two weeks ago. She spread a bright orange blanket over our legs and took a deep breath.

“I don’t expect you to forgive me for what I did, scaring you with the poison but it was the only way we could find the cure without sacrificing some of our humanity. I know you hate me right now but you are going to have to figure out how to live with me and get passed it because I’m not going anywhere. You are stuck with me.” She said as she fiddled with her share of the blanket. I didn’t respond right away, I had to think of a way to put my thoughts into words. 

“I don't hate you,” I pretended not to hear her sigh of relief and kept going. “You could have killed yourself, you could have signed your death warrant right then and there. You had no way to be sure that he cared enough about you to give you the cure. And so what if we gave up a bit of our humanity, I would rather have my sister by my side then none at all. You could have left me all alone and that terrifies me. And you didn’t care that I need you and you didn’t care that eventually, hopefully, if we ever get to see Bellamy again that I would have to look him in the eye and tel him his baby sister died on my watch because I wasn’t fast enough to stop her from doing something stupid.” As soon as I started talking I just couldn’t stop until I had gotten it all out, even when her shoulders started shaking with sobs and tears starting running down her face at my confession. 

As soon as I was talking she launched herself into my arms and I fell on my back with the force. Through her sobs I could hear her repeating “I’m sorry” over and over again. 

After a while her sobs died down and she pulled she pulled herself up out of my arms and pulled me back into a sitting position. “Clarke, I’m sorry. I didn’t think about it like that. I acted impulsively, all I was thinking about was Miller and how he was poisoned and how you were about to let Murphy hurt him just to find out the cure. I couldn’t let that happen. I did the only thing I could think off, I don't regret it but I’m really sorry I didn’t think about how it would affect you. I can't promise to never do anything stupid again but. I'll try and think it through more. I think that I might be getting caught up in all the freedom I have down here. I’m sorry, I hope you can accept my apology.” She looked up at me with red, swollen, and yet hopeful eyes.

“Yeah I guess I can just please think before you act a bit, I can’t deal with the stress of having to constantly worry about you doing something stupid. It’s already stressful enough down here and now the Ark sent us down here for absolutely no reason and are just abandoning us here. That means we really need to figure out how to survive and maybe even figure how to engage the grounders in a treaty or something. We have enough to worry about without adding you being stupid to the list.” I told her, my mind whirling with everything that I needed to get done. 

“I can do that, and Don’t worry we will figure it out together. With the others and the rest of the 100. Hey, maybe Lincoln can help us.” She said with a smile as her she wiped at her face.

“I really don't want to know how you know the grounders name and am going to pretend I didn’t hear you say that.” I said with an eye roll.

I saw her make a face at her slip up but didn’t say anything after I told her not to. After that we just at in silence for a while watching the water rush off the cliff. 

“Come on, we better get back to camp before they send a search part out for momma bear.” Octavia said with a laugh as she got up with the blanket and dusted herself off. She helped me and up and we set off towards the camp arm in arm, ready for whatever the next day had to throw at us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, I did say I am on a role. Please comment or leave a kudos.


End file.
